Together! Forever! 4 of 5
by PrueTrudeau
Summary: Complete! 4th in my series. prue and andy reunited after 3x22 what's going to happen next? read and review ;) it's not neccesary to have read the other parts!
1. Trying to get her back

_**Together – Forever! Part 1:**  
_**Trying to get her back!  
**

**--------------------**

**AN:  
**This fan fiction takes place one and a half weeks after 'all heaven heals win'. Prue and Andy didn't return to the manor ever since they left in 'AHHW'. They still are at the beach house and that will probably still stay that for a few days ;)  
since Prue never was back at the manor, there was no power of three to vanquish shax. Short: Piper and Phoebe are still under permanent attack of shax. They can still fight him off with help from Leo and Cole. But everyone is getting sick of it and everyone's really pissed at Prue and Andy, for just leaving them all alone to handle a demon, which can't be vanquished without the power of three. Now enough of the babbling… here it goes…

**--------------------**

Piper's in the attic, flipping anxiously through the book of shadows. She's nearly ripping the pages off, as she pulls one page after the other, searching some spells. Finally she finds one: To Call a Lost Witch. She grabbed for a rosemary, cypress and yarrow root and threw it into a bowl, then starts to chant.  
"Power of the witches' rise. Course unseen across the skies. Come to us, we call you near. Come to us and settle here."  
Piper waits a few minutes, but there's nothing. Piper angrily closes the book shut and moved bad and suddenly a set of old toys in one corner explodes  
"Oooh, fuck it!!"  
She yelled  
"You know, Prue, I'm never ever gonna save your butt anymore, if you don't show up this instant! Andy!!! Bring her back for fuck's sake!!!" she yelled at the ceiling, but again nothing happened  
"okay, you two still don't want to…. I make you!"  
She yelled and opened the book just to find the spell, which made them witches. She reads it over and decided that it was okay, if she just changed it a bit.  
"Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great magic is sought. In this night and in this battle, I call upon the ancient power. Bring back my sister. Bring back the Power of Three."  
Piper again looks around, but didn't find Prue in the room, but instead an athame "now I even have to hurt myself cause of you! You better have a damn good explanation, Pruedence!"  
She yelled, still hoping Andy and Prue would hear her. What was impossible. The elders had told Leo already a few days ago, that they blocked themselves off the radar. Not even Leo could contact Andy. Piper finally grabs the athame and did the same, she did already like 5 times the past few days. She cut her her left pointing finger open and let blood fall into a bowl  
"You better show up now, cause if I have to cut myself one more time cause of you…"  
She said aloud while continuing to let blood drip into the bowl  
"Blood to blood, I summon thee. Blood to blood, return to me!"  
this time, really something happened and in the circle of candles in the middle of the attic appeared a bright light. Piper had light them already when she entered the attic, hours ago. The green light reformed into a woman. She was pretty tall and pale, had black hair and brown eyes.  
"Oh no… not you again!!"  
Piper yelled in frustration…  
"What's going on here? Where am I? What happened? How did I get here? Who are you?"  
The woman asked rather confused and scared. Piper just sighted  
"LEO!!!!!!!"

**--------------------**

**AN:  
**okay now to some of the questions some of you asked me in my last fan fictions:

Peanut2lb: first of all I need to thank you very much, that you encouraged me to leave s1 to what it is and finally start doing my own thing. I have a millions of ideas for this here and I Hope this will get a whole lot of better than the rewriting of s1!  
The other thing, I need to tell ya… well what can I say? Leo's not allowed to talk about his job, the whole not-seeing-the-dead-until-you're-over-it- thing aaand since Andy wasn't allowed to come to the manor and all, it was only logical, Leo wasn't allowed to tell them neither. But the best explanation for all of this I still having in saying…why do you think Leo didn't want Piper to know about his work???? ;)

Anna: I'm sorry if you liked the idea of that fic… I might will write it one day thought… but at the moment I have so much bottled up ideas for this here. I just needed to finally write everything down, before all that great stuff would be gone again… but just because I closed the s1-fic for now, doesn't mean we can't have those scenes, the writers didn't let us see in the show. Who read my previous fictions, knows, that I'm pretty much into the whole idea of showing some of the memories of the characters. So don't worry. I'm sure there will be some s1 one things. I promise.

Padme the 2nd: the question about kit coming to the funeral? I didn't answer it, because I had the funeral part already written. And you could already read it, so I didn't answer, but I thought I answered you with my funeral-chapter in 'closer to thee'


	2. Something new?

_**Together – Forever! Part 2:**  
_**Something new?  
**

**--------------------**

Phoebe came home from grocery shopping. She didn't see anyone home today. Even Cole was gone, when she woke up. She heard Piper's voice coming from upstairs. Her yelling and rambling around. She sighted. Phoebe hated the fact, that Prue was gone as much as everyone else. But on the other hand, she thought, that Prue deserved it. Andy and Prue were two years apart. They deserved a little time alone. But she still couldn't believe Prue left them alone with shax. She went into kitchen and placed everything on the kitchen table. And then looked around. There still was no one in sight. Well, except Piper, but Piper wasn't too much fun to talk to right now.  
"Leo!!! Cole!!!"  
She yelled and the boys immediately appeared in the kitchen  
"Please tell me there's something new…"  
She begged  
"There's nothing down there"  
Cole told her and pecked her eyes  
"The elders still aren't able to find them and neither am I."  
"They didn't leave a massage or something?"  
Leo shook his head  
"Well, they better be far, then, cause if Piper finds them… they're gonna be screwed."  
"Where's she?"  
Leo asked concerned  
"Attic. Where else?"  
She asked, just then, a yell for Leo filled the house  
"See you upstairs"  
Leo said, orbing to the attic. Cole following with Phoebe a second later


	3. The only one to exlain

_**Together – Forever! Part 3:**  
_**The only one to explain  
**

**--------------------**

"What is it? "  
Leo asked, as he orbed into the attic, next to Piper  
"It's again her!"  
Piper yelled. Leo looked up to see the all too familiar women again  
"I don't get this!"  
Piper yelled  
Leo sighted and went over to the strange woman, who starred at him  
"Stay… stay away from me! U… what are you?"  
The woman asked.  
Phoebe and Cole shimmered in as well  
"What's going on? Who is she?"  
Phoebe asked looking at Piper  
"Wait a second… first let Leo do his job"  
Piper commanded  
Leo nodded and went more up to the strange woman  
"Don't worry. I'm good. Trust me. I'll explain everything. Let's just first sit down over there"  
Leo said motioning to the old couch. The woman nodded and Leo led her there. She sat down on the couch, as Leo got a little bottle out of his pocket. He reached into it and got some goldish powder out and blew it at Paige.  
"You're getting tired. When I finished speaking, you're gonna lay down on the couch and go to sleep. You'll wake in your own room. And you won't remember anything that happened the last few minutes. And now go to sleep"  
Leo spoke in a very calming voice to the strange woman and then moved a little away from her, then watched her, how she lay down and fell asleep. Leo turned around at everyone else starring at him  
"What was that?"  
"That… that was memory dust"  
Piper rambled as she moved back to the book  
"I don't fucking get this."  
"Get what?"  
Cole finally mixed in as well  
"Every time, Piper uses the spell with the blood to summon Prue, this girl appears"  
"Okay… what?"  
Phoebe asked, not sure if she heard right  
"Well, every time I drop some blood into that bowl and say 'Blood to blood, I summon thee. Blood to blood, return to me.', not Prue appears, but that girl… and I none of us understands why…"  
"Well... maybe she's a cousin"  
Cole threw in  
"Nice try…"  
Piper said ironically  
"No… we don't have cousins, sweetie"  
Phoebe said gently  
"How about… I don't know… what if your mom or grandma spent blood at one time or another…"  
Leo reasoned  
"Nah… not that I know of"  
Piper said  
"Ooook… I can't believe this…"  
Phoebe said  
"Okay… if you don't believe me… why don't you try?"  
Piper asked  
"Okay… give me the athame"  
Phoebe retorted. Piper handed her the athame and Phoebe grabbed it. She cut her left pointing finger open and recited the spell once again  
"Blood to blood, I summon thee. Blood to blood, return to me."  
Just as Phoebe had finished casting, the green light between the candles appeared again. Appearing there was the girl, who slept before on the couch. She now slept on the floor. Phoebe starred at her  
"Well… maybe the athame is dirty or something…"  
Phoebe tried  
"I already held it over fire, because I thought same"  
Piper reasoned, flipping through the book again  
"Honey, what are you doing?"  
Leo asked, watching Piper  
"Oooh, you know, just summoning, Grams."  
"Okay, why?"  
Cole asked  
"Cause she's the only one who can explain this here…"  
Phoebe whispered, still starring at the woman, who slept on the floor in the middle of the candles.


	4. A whole lot to explain

_**Together – Forever! Part 4:**  
_**A whole lot to explain  
**

**--------------------**

Leo and Cole each grabbed one of woman's arms and carried her back to the couch. They wanted to make it more comfortable for her and also, they needed the space between the candles to call Penny. As soon as that was done, Piper looked down at the book again  
"Here these words. Hear my cry spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the Great Divide!"  
Piper chanted and right away, Penny appeared in the circle of candles.  
"Grams, why does, every time I cast the spell to call a blood-relative, this woman over there appear?"  
Piper asked in a stern and angry kinda voice, motioning to the woman  
"I do… I don't know what you're talking about…"  
Penny said acting innocent  
"You know what, Grams? You were a lousy liar when you were alive, and now as a ghost, you're worse."  
Piper told her grandmother straight into the face, still waiting for an answer  
"Grams, if you know something, you have to tell us. We deserve to know."  
Phoebe pleaded looking at her grandmother as well. Penny fought of her own desire and sighted  
"I can't. I'm sworn to secrecy."  
"By who?"  
Phoebe asked confused  
"By me."  
A familiar other female voice filled the room. The girls looked around until they saw the light coming from the ceiling forming next to Penny into Patty, their mother.  
"By me."  
Patty repeated looking at her daughters  
"Mom?"  
Phoebe asked unsure, while piper stayed ice cold  
"Andy why that?"  
"It's complicated…"  
Penny started, but was interrupted by Patty  
"Look… just let me explain, okay?  
Piper just nodded  
"Go ahead"  
"We didn't tell anybody because we were afraid that there would be reprisals, afraid that, you girls would be dined your powers. Your birthright. It happened after your father and I were divorced, when Sam and I were together."  
Patty started the story, when Cole interrupted, looking again confused at Leo  
"Sam?"  
"Her white-lighter."  
Leo answered shortly  
"Hmm. Apples don't fall far from the forbidden tree, I see."  
Cole commented, just to receive an evil look from Piper  
"Shh!"  
Piper told him and then looked back at her mother  
"Go on."  
"You two were still toddlers and Prue just came into kindergarten. You just thought Mommy got a little fat. You never knew I was pregnant."  
"I was the only one who knew."  
"And Sam, obviously."  
"Right. Well, yes, of course."  
"We wanted to keep the baby, of course, but mother…"  
"Well, I… I knew it would be disastrous. You know, before you and Leo, Piper, it wasn't just forbidden. It was unthinkable for witches to be with white-lighters. I mean, let alone have children with them. You and Leo of all people should understand and know that…"  
Penny continued for her daughter  
"So, that's why we had to… why we decided to… to give the baby up. Sam and I took her to a local church as soon as she was born. And we asked the nun there to find a home for her, and she found one. A very, very good home."  
"Explains why the Elders didn't know about her."  
Leo commented, looking over at the woman lying on the couch. Phoebe was the past few minutes in complete shock, but now she finally found her speech. This was all too much for her to take  
"All right, hold it. Wait just one minute. Are you telling me, that that girl… is really… our sister?"  
"Your baby sister."  
"Your baby half-sister."  
Penny added  
"But by my half, which makes her a sister witch. Well, actually, not yet anyway. Not until she read the spell to call her powers"  
Patty told them  
"So? I don't get it… she's our sister… our witch-sister. Does that mean now, that we shall just replace one of us?!?"  
Phoebe yelled, everyone looked down, as no one had an answer to what would happen after the reversal of the secret Penny and Patty had kept this long. No one ever thought about it.  
"No… Phoebe… no… we never… wanted anybody to find out… especially, because we didn't want you guys to miss your destiny…"  
"We… well I… never even thought about the option of this spell being cast and Paige discovered like that"  
Penny mixed into the conversation again  
"So her name is Paige?"  
Leo asked, trying to ease the situation a little and both of the ghosts nodded  
"Another p…"  
Cole mumbled, just to get a glance from Phoebe. Penny watched phoebe and Cole and then heard a jingle coming from 'up there'  
"They're calling us"  
"Me too"  
Leo confirmed  
"Wait! You can't just leave us alone with HER!! We don't even know HER name"  
"Her name's Paige"  
Patty repeated gently again  
"I don't care! You can't just leave! You can't just drop this bomb on us and leave!"  
"Piper… honey…"  
Patty started  
"No! Don't honey me! She'll wake any second… and then WE will have to explain everything to her… and this is so not fair. You are creating a huge bulshit, hide stuff from us, and now we even have to handle your crap?! No!!!"  
"I'm sorry"  
Patty whispered, as both, Penny and her, disappeared into the yellowish light, ghost always came to earth in  
"Leo…"  
"Piper… you can handle this…"  
"No! I fucking can't handle this! Prue could handle this! But not me! Okay? I'm not Prue! I need Prue here! I can't handle HER! I just can't!!!"  
Piper yelled at him  
"Sweetie… her name's Paige…"  
"I don't care what her name is!!! I don't care HER! I wanted my big sister back and that's what I still want, okay! So get your buddy here right now, so he brings her back!!!"  
"Piper, you know I tried, and you know I can't contact him or her…"  
Leo said and sighted, as he heard more jingle…  
"Sweetie… you're not alone in this, okay? You got Phoebe and Cole…"  
"Well… I need you… or Prue… or mom… or whoever… someone older… someone more experienced…"  
Piper continued to ramble  
"Honey, I need to go…"  
Leo told her, looking pleadingly at her. Piper pointed a finger at Leo  
"Leo, if you do leave now…"  
She started to threat after she took a big breath, but Leo was already gone, with the word 'now'  
"Damn it!! You get your dead butts back here right now!! You heard me!?!"  
Piper yelled at the ceiling  
"I mean it!!!"  
She continued after a few minutes. Slowly Phoebe went over to her and put a hand on her back  
"They can't just leave us alone with this…"  
Piper told her  
"I know"  
Phoebe whispered and hugged her sister. Less to calm Piper but more to calm herself. To comfort herself.


	5. Nothing else than a wonderful dream?

_**Together – Forever! Part 5:**  
_**Nothing else than a wonderful dream?  
**

**--------------------**

Prue laid on a huge bed, cuddled into the coverlets. She was naked and all that kept her warm, was the bed cheats. She was sleeping as the warm sun hit her skin and her face. Prue was bugged by the light in her face and she turned around. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around.  
"Andy?"  
Prue asked unsure. Prue never really realized, Andy was back for good. She loved the idea of him being back, but it seemed too good to be true. She looked more frantically around and called a little louder  
"Andy?"  
But again, there was no answer and no Andy anywhere to be found  
"It was all just a dream…"  
Prue said lowly to herself, as she sank together. She started sobbing a lot. It was every day in the past one and a half weeks the same. Prue woke, and if Andy wasn't right at her side, she thought it'd be just a dream. Nothing else than a beautiful dream. Prue turned around in the bed again and laid on her stomach as she sobbed into her pillow. She didn't even notice where she was. That she was in the same beach house, Andy had brought her to one and a half weeks before. She never did. She always was too sleepy to think fully or she just thought the elders took Andy away from her, again. She simply wasn't able to realize, that it was true. Andy was back for good. And they could have everything they always dreamed about. They could, if Prue finally let go off the past events, live in the now and future…

**--------------------**

**AN:  
**okay, first of all, I wanna apologise for the long time I didn't update yet. And second… it'll stay like that for a while. As much as I hate to say it… but I lately have so little time… I'm all onto my driver#s license… theoretical stuff… practical stuff…. Birthdays, tests in school… projects ins chool… it's horrible and evry stressful. But I promisse after next week, it'll all get better again…

Third… thank you all for replying!!!! You guys are the best!

Peanut: naturally she'll be back! But not until shax is vanquished ;) (hint about Paige as well ;))

Faith: you don't seriously believe I'd kill the best, did ya????

Prue and Andy: you'll see about the girl… but I guess the last chapter made already everything clear. There will definitely be a whoooole lot more of Prue and Andy. Just wanted to keep you a bit waiting for the true romance to come ;) and, I didn't really plan on this weeks to be this stressful. The next two chapters will be with a lot of fluff and romance… and thenw e go back to the manor ;) leave the fresh united alone for some 'buisness'

You all will be very surprised about some things that will happen, and I promisse this is not everything I have from that couple…. When you expect it least there will be some surprises, I swear!

Last but not least, I wanna thank you already for hopefully being not too mad at me about not being able to update much these days, but I promisse as soon as everything calms down, there will be coming a whole lot! I'm gonna make up for all the stuff you mssed these past days to weeks.


	6. Can dreams be this amazing?

_**Together – Forever! Part 6:**  
_**Can dreams be this amazing?  
**

**--------------------**

Andy was sitting outside of the beach house. He had gotten up kind of early and got up to make breakfast. Now he was sitting in his chair, sipping his mug of coffee while watching the sea and waiting for Prue to wake. He just hoped today would be different from all the mornings before. But even thought he prayed she'd today finally get it, finally realize it, he still opened the window to the bedroom again. He heard some low call and looked around, trying to figure where Prue was and if she was the one who called him. He saw no one anywhere. Then, he heard muffled sobs and looked over at the window. He closed his eyes, swallowed the last sip of coffee and sighted  
"When does that finally stop?"  
He mumbled to no one but himself. He got slowly up and made his way to the bedroom. He stood for a few seconds in the door, watching Prue, as her and his heart broke all over again. Finally he moved again and went slowly over to the bed, so he wouldn't scare her and be thrown into a wall, like 5 times the past 10 days. Gently Andy lowered his hand but hesitated a few seconds. He checked the body of hi beloved one over again.  
'That's not Prue…. she's so broken up… so small… I can't believe I did this to her…'  
Andy thought, his heart being squeezed at the sight of the woman he loved so much, being so bad. Finally he touched her shoulder gently and started to rub it. She didn't react.  
"It's okay"  
He whispered to her and leaned down to Prue to kiss Prue's bare neck tenderly. Finally Prue reacted. She'd recognize these gentle touches everywhere. She'd recognize this calming voice everywhere. She'd recognize that comforting smell everywhere. She'd recognize this amazing and at the same time tender kiss everywhere.  
"It's not a dream… I'm back…"  
He told her, more loudly, as he limbed over Prue's body. When he arrived at the other side he laid down next to her. Both laying on their stomachs and still facing each other. He saw the tears, which still filled Prue's eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes. They looked right now so much like the sea. He couldn't help but smile a little. He plastered a gentle kiss on the top of her nose and then raised his hand and pushed her tears with his thumbs away. Then smiled even more, as he saw her face lightening up  
"Hey…"  
He said and kissed her good morning. A long and gentle kiss, which seemed to last forever and none of them wanted to end it, but still, Prue had to make to sure  
"This is no dream, right? It never was, right?"  
She finally managed to ask, as she pulled away.  
"Can dreams be this amazing?"  
He asked as he turned to his side and propped himself up on his shoulder. His head was held up by his hand, which was place don his palm. The other hand he slowly moved to her cheek. He caressed it at first a little and then leaned back down again to kiss her again. It were amazing, nearly five minutes, in which their lips were connected and Prue really had to admit, it was no dream. If it was, they wouldn't slowly get problems breathing while kissing. While playing with each other's mouth and tongue. But this time Andy was the one who pulled away  
"I made breakfast…"  
"I'm starving"  
She said smiling. Andy returned the smile and then placed a few more short and gentle pecks on her lips. Finally he let go of his lips and got up. He grabbed for one of the bathrobes and looked back at Prue, holding it open  
"You not coming?"  
"You just do that to see me naked…"  
"And if I do?"  
Andy asked smirking, as she had caught him in the act  
"And if you do… I need to think some more, if I do you that favour…"  
"Well… the coffee is getting cold"  
Andy said, his smirk growing  
"Now that's not fair! Coffee can't be used as pressure… it's too precious…"  
Andy smirked  
"I know…. It's still getting cold…"  
Andy answered, he had won and he knew it  
"I hate you, you know that, right?"  
Prue grumbled as she slowly picked herself up, so Andy could take in every single inch of her naked body  
"Nah… you don't"  
He answered as he watched her get up to her, then wrapped the bathrobe around her  
"You love me very… very… very… very…"  
Andy kept continuing, punctuating each every with a peck on her lips.  
"Ok… get to the end, boy… coffee's getting cold"  
Prue said, as she was the one smirking now, while Andy's smirk had turned into a pouting face  
"Well as I wanted to say, you love me very much"  
"I do?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You sure about that"  
"Yeah… or else I wouldn't be allowed to do this here…"  
He said and placed a kiss on her neck, just a little under her chin. He plastered a little way down to the middle way of her breasts, lowering the bathrobe more and more. Prue just stood close to him and let him go on for a while, but as she was getting too cold without the robe, she grabbed his face into her hands  
"I love you"  
She told him, as she made him look at her  
"I know"  
Andy said, now smirking again. Prue returned the smile and kissed him  
"Now where's that coffee?"

**--------------------**

**AN:  
**there you guys go… a long, romantic, updating and new chapter!!! Hope you guys liked it…


	7. Facing the truth

_**Together – Forever! Part 7:**  
_**Facing the truth  
**

**--------------------**

Prue and Andy went together outside and breakfasted  
"You wanna go for a little walk?"  
Andy asked after kissing Prue once again  
"Yeah… sure… just let me get dressed"  
Prue told him, smiling sweetly. Andy smiled back and leaned over the table to peck her once more. Prue after a few pecks finally got up and got dressed, while Andy kept looking out at the sea. They needed to talk about the dreams and memories Prue kept bottled inside… but he just didn't know where to start. Prue returned to the table and looked at him  
"You coming?"  
Andy didn't respond because he was too deep in his thoughts  
"Honey?"  
Prue asked, as she walked over to him and sat down on his lap  
"Umm… what?"  
Andy asked, getting pulled out of his thoughts  
"We wanted to go for a walk, remember?"  
"Yeah… sorry…"  
Andy said smiling and pecked her. Then pushed her gently form his lap and got up as well. Prue just glanced worried at him. She wasn't sure what to make of his reaction. But she didn't say anything just yet. Especially not after Andy kissed her deeply, and they locked hands to go for the walk. They walked in silence for a few minutes, but then both started at the same time  
"Prue" / "Andy"  
Both smiled and looked for a second down at the sand. Prue was the first to find her speech back  
"What's wrong?"  
"What do you mean? What's should be wrong?"  
"You tell me…"  
"Nothing's wrong…well not that I know of…"  
Andy answered her  
"Well, then what were you thinking about, when I changed… you didn't react on me at all, you know?"  
Andy sighted and Prue smiled slightly  
"See, knew there was something wrong…"  
"Yes… there actually is… but not with me…"  
"What… what do you mean? You have news from my sisters? Are… are they okay?" Prue asked stopping to look at him  
"No, I don't know about your sisters, but I know about you"  
Prue looked away, let go of his hand and turned away from him. Andy simply sighted and looked at her back for a few seconds, then walked closer to her again and wrapped his arms gently around her waist. Prue right away relaxed in his arms. There she was home and comfortable. Safe and secure.  
"I… really don't want to make you suffer with forcing you into talking… but, baby, we really need to talk… I promised you to stay here as long as necessary… but… we're already almost 2 weeks here… your sisters don't have a chance against shax without the power of three…"  
Andy told her gently  
"I know… but… it's… so hard… I… I wake up… and… you… you are not there… and suddenly… I see before… my inner eye your… crushed… body… on… on the floor… and the coffin… I hear your last words… and… it's… just… just so hard to… to really know, you're there… I'm finally used to the thought of you… being… dead… and suddenly you're back… I know it sounds… stupid… but…this… this is too good to be true..."  
Prue told him, starring out at the sea  
"I'm used to get… punishments from them… I'm used for them to take people from me… I'm used to loose something… to get hurt… but this time… I… didn't make it… I… I mean… I really screwed up… and got me and Piper… nearly… killed… and suddenly… they give me something this big… I always just expect… them to somehow… punish me now though… I don't know how… or with what… and that's… what… I simply don't get…"  
Prue told him Andy just kept silent and listened to her while crawling her hands. Andy then noticed, Prue was unable to speak more… and he leaned a bit forward, over her shoulder and kissed her temple the gentlest way he could  
"I'm there… I'm not going anywhere… I'm not gonna leave you… I'm seriously here…"  
Andy told her and then turned her around in his arms, grabbed her face in his hands and lifted it up so he could look into her eyes  
"I'm not playing with you… they're not playing with you… I AM there and I won't leave you… ever again…"  
He told her, starring into her eyes, as she did the same. Prue swallowed and tried to look away. But Andy didn't let her. Normally, she would just distract herself with something else. But this time she couldn't. She wasn't used to this high grade of emotions and she couldn't handle them at the moment, but Andy forced her into handle them  
"I love you"  
Andy told her. Prue smiled slightly, bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly, a tear slipping from her eye. She opened her eyes again and searched his eyes again  
"I love you too"  
She told him, her voice barely above a whisper, her smile growing wider. Andy smiled back and kissed her just once very deeply. When he finally broke the kiss he wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her close to him  
"I'm there…I'm not gonna go anywhere… never again… I'll stay at your side… I promise…"  
Andy continued to whisper some of those words into her ear, while Prue just listened to his voice and slowly the sensation washed over and she finally realized it was true. Everything was. 

**--------------------**

**AN:  
**thanxs for all the reviews!!! And here my famous comments come:

Peanut: I know… I really want to see myself handling this as well… but Paige first has a mission, befor etehy can return, but I promisse it#s not gonna last long anymore. Unfortunalety, there will be a lot of trouble, when they get bak, as well… so don't be too thrilled when they finally get back…

Prue AnD Andy: I know they're the best… and I love them together and writing them together is the easiest way to write everything that's also why I stll keep them for a few more days at the beach ;) buuut I alos have to disappoint you a bit about the updating soon. I have stressful days and really can't tell if I'm seriously able to update often and much… especially when we're now leaving the ebach for a bit more…

Faith: thanks for your great review. I always Hope, I can make my stories seem real and as weird as it sounds, but I think it works best, when I write Prue/Andy moments… as weird and stupid it May sound…

Last but not least: next chapter will be back to the manor :(


	8. Your mom is my mom?

_**Together – Forever! Part 8:**  
_**Your mom is my mom?  
**

**--------------------**

Paige was lying on the couch downstairs. Piper and Phoebe had made up a spell to transport her there. Nervously the sister watched Paige, waiting for her to wake up. "I can't believe they kept this from us"  
Piper told Phoebe for the millionth time  
"Shshsh… look she's waking"  
Phoebe commented pointing to Paige and walking closer to the couch. Paige opened her eyes slightly "where… where am I? What… what happened? Who are you?"  
Paige asked…shrugging away form Phoebe  
"Um… my… my name is Phoebe… Phoebe Halliwell and…"  
"Halliwell?"  
Paige asked looking at her  
"Yeah. Why?"  
Piper asked mixing in  
"No… no reason…"  
"How come I'm here?"  
"Umm… there… there's a lot to explain… how about… Piper makes some… coffee and we drink a bit while chatting…"  
"Piper?"  
"Yeah… my sister over there"  
"Do… don't get me wrong… but… I… don't know you at all… I… just"  
Paige bit her lip  
'Don't! You can't just pop into that house and say, hey my name is Paige, I'm probably your sister, you don't know'  
"You just what?"  
Piper asked, kind of cold  
"Paige?"  
Phoebe asked as she saw, how Paige seemed to be deep in her thoughts  
"Where… where do you know my name from?"  
Paige asked confused…  
"Like I said… lots to explain…"  
Phoebe told her  
'Maybe I really am their sister… maybe they know who I am…'  
Paige thought and looked confused at her  
'Why should I wait? Why not just ask? It wouldn't hurt them, if I asked them about it, right?'  
"Are… do… do you know… if you had another sister?"  
Phoebe looked at Paige with shock and then at Piper, who looked pretty much the same  
"You know…"  
"Know?"  
Paige asked  
"So…. it's true? Your mom was also mine?"  
Paige asked lowly starring at the floor  
"Where do you know that from?"  
Piper asked as she raised her eyebrow at her  
"I… umm… I… was adopted… and… my... my adoptive parents… they… they died when I was 16… I … I felt lost… and so… I… umm… tried to… to find my real mom… maybe even my real family… I went to… to the police… they found out… about… about the church I… I was abandoned at… so, I guessed it had to have been close to… to umm… that church… the… the police and I found out… that I was probably…… related to you… umm… you guys… but… then… then I heard your mom…died… long ago… and… I gave up... on… on that… but now… I'm suddenly here…and… and…"  
"It's true"  
Piper said coldly.  
"What?"  
"You're our sister. Our moms are identical. Fathers are different."  
She filled Piper in. she still didn't want that to be true. She threw a glance at Paige and then turned on her heel, heading towards the kitchen  
"She seems not to like me that much"  
Paige said lowly  
"She… needs some time to realize it… we just found out ourselves"  
Phoebe said smiling sympathically at Paige  
"c'mon… let's go to the solar… we need to talk…"  
Phoebe said, getting up and held out a hand to the still stranger. Paige smiled and grabbed her hand and let Phoebe help her up… they started to walk towards the solar, when suddenly a wind came up  
"What's that? Is some window open?"  
Paige asked confused  
"Shax…" Phoebe said lowly as the demon materialized in front of them. Page just started to scream loudly. She didn't understand what was going on. She was confused and didn't know what to do.

**--------------------**

**AN:  
**ok… I know this was all a bit rushing and all a bit… idiotic written and really… really bad expressed… but… I can't really do such discovering things. Especially not with strangers… I Hope you all enjoyed it anyway… and maaaybe I somewhen soon will try to make it at least a bit better….

Oh and, thank you all for your compliments… I'm gald I at least can write the romance parts good ;)


	9. She's not my sister!

_**Together – Forever! Part 9:**  
_**She's not my sister!  
**

**--------------------**

Piper arrived in the kitchen and was completely mad and desperate. She went for the coffee machine and wanted to get a mug of coffee... but the can was empty  
"Oooooh… damn it!!"  
She cursed as the pot exploded  
"Prue! Andy! For fucks sake! Get your damn asses back here right now!!! I need you now, Prue!"  
Piper yelled as loud as possible  
"PRUE!!!!"  
She yelled once again, but again nothing happened  
"Okay. Leo!!!!"  
She yelled and her husband materialized only a few seconds later in the kitchen  
"I can't handle this!" she yelled at Leo  
Leo looked at her and then just went closer to Piper and held her tight. Ass soon as she lay in his arms, Piper sank together and within a few minutes she was sobbing against his chest  
"I need Prue… I can't handle this alone… it's too much… I can't… take this… I... I need my sister… get her back… please Leo… get her back…"  
"I can't"  
He told her gently and rubbed her back  
"Otherwise, the elders don't want her at the moment back"  
Piper froze dead in her acts and pulled away from Leo  
"What is that supposed to mean?!"  
Leo sighted  
"They said, you and Phoebe had to grow up and handle shax without Prue…"  
"We can't handle him without Prue; cause without Prue, there's no power of three and without the power of three, there's no vanquish…"  
"You don't need Prue for the power of three anymore…"  
Leo stated  
"Excuse me?"  
"Paige is the key…"  
"What?!? You want me to… just pull a complete stranger into our family things?"  
"She's no stranger, honey, she's your sister"  
"She's not my sister!!! Prue is!!!"  
Piper yelled at him and then heard screams from the solar. She looked alarmed at Leo  
"Shax…"  
He said lowly. Piper starred at him and then ran out of the room. Leo orbed upstairs, getting the book of shadows


	10. An unusual vanquish

_**Together – Forever! Part 10:**  
_**An unusual vanquish  
**

**--------------------**

"Phoebe! "  
Piper yelled and let the demon explode, then starred at phoebe  
"Hurry, Piper the spell!"  
Phoebe yelled at her, just as Leo orbed back in  
"No!"  
He told them  
"You gotta cats it WITH Paige… after she read this"  
He said, opening the book onto the first Paige. Phoebe looked at him and then nodded and looked at Paige  
"Look, I know this is very confusing and all... but if you want to help us… get rid of that… thing… you… umm need read this… I swear I'll explain alter!  
Phoebe told her. Paige looked unsure at her and then nodded slightly  
"Hear now the words of the witches,  
The secrets we hid in the night,  
The oldest of Gods are invoked here  
Great work of magic is sought.  
In this night and in this hour,  
I call upon the ancient power  
Bring your powers to we sisters three  
We want the power, give us the power."  
Paige chanted and blue swirls appeared all around them. She looked again panicked around  
"What happens here?"  
She asked confused in a panicking voice, just as shax appeared again  
"Okay…"  
Phoebe stated and opened the book for the Paige with shax  
"Read this with us"  
She ordered to Paige grabbing her hand. Piper grabbing her other hand. Paige just looked helpless at Leo. She wasn't sure what to do, and then Piper and phoebe started to read  
"Evil wind that blows,  
That which forms below.  
No longer may you dwell,  
Death takes you with this spell."  
Paige felt, like she had no choice but follow, so she did. As they repeated the spell for the second time, shax exploded in a million of pieces and was gone. Forever  
"Wha… what… what was this?"  
Paige asked with a shaky voice


	11. Kick Prue out

_**Together – Forever! Part 11:**  
_**Kick Prue out?  
**

**--------------------**

"THIS… was a demon. "  
Piper told her, picking herself up from the floor, as the sisters fell to the floor from the strong force of the explode of shax.  
"WE are witches, so was mom."  
Piper continued and then looked at Leo madly  
"And HE just made YOU a witch as well!!"  
Piper told her and again threw a very mad glance at her husband  
"How dare you?!"  
She yelled at him  
"You can't just kick Prue out of the power of three!!! She's our sister!! Is that supposed to mean the elders will forbid her now to return or what is their 'perfect' plan!?!"  
Piper yelled at him  
"Piper…"  
Phoebe said, trying to calm her, as she picked herself up as well  
"Don't you piper me!! I told him, I wasn't going to accept another sister, before MY sister is back. Before MY big sister is back. Before the sister is back we know for our whole lives!!! They can't just replace Prue!!"  
"They don't want to!"  
Leo finally yelled up as well.  
"And Paige is also your sister! Piper, you need to realize she's a part of this family!"  
He told her, as he moved closer to her. Piper shrugged back from him  
"Don't you touch me! I'm now gonna go to MY room. I don't wanna see any of you in it. And I'm only gonna come out, as soon as Prue is back… you heard me?"  
She asked as she raised an eyebrow at Leo  
"You can't just close yourself in our room… I told you already a million times I can't contact Andy. It has no use okay?"  
"Well… we'll see how long it lasts till your precious elders come to an idea to contact them, because I'm on strike now!"  
Piper yelled at him and then left the room  
"Piper!"  
Phoebe yelled after her, but it had no use.  
"I'm gonna go try to talk to her"  
Leo told Phoebe and orbed upstairs. Phoebe sighted and looked down, catching a glance of Paige, who still kind of sat-laid on the floor, looking very frightened and scared. Phoebe fast plastered a smile on her face and put her hand out to the new sister-witch  
"Don… don't touch me… what… did you make of me?"  
"Sweetie… I know it may is a bit scary at the moment… but it's really… nothing much… you get used to it and then it's even pretty cool"  
"And what if I don't want to get used to things like that?"  
"Can I just explain u… like… everything? Before u decide on anything?"  
Phoebe asked  
Paige just nodded slightly, but she still didn't look at Phoebe. It was all a little much to handle at once. She was a freak, a witch, she had sisters, one sister she didn't even see yet, one sister who totally didn't accept her and had to handle weird stuff like demons, some weird disappearing from her, as it seemed, brother in law and weird people called elders. It was all too much. Even if she always believed in magic, it was scary, that she was now a part of all of this. A shock, that it was really true. To believe in something and realize it was true, that it weren't just stupid fairy tales, are two completely different things. Especially if you have to realize, you're a part of all those 'stupid' fairy tales. Slowly Paige picked herself up from the floor and made her way to Phoebe and then went together with Phoebe, who had picked the book of shadows and now was carrying it along, to the solar.

**--------------------**

**AN:  
**peanut2lb: u'll see what's with prue... i just wnat to let u gyus some more into teh dark... make it more dramatic... i'm evil, i know... but i ahve written already everything up to chapter 16.... so i promisse teh gasps between chapters won#t be too long


	12. The Power of the charmed ones

_**Together – Forever! Part 12:**  
_**The power of four  
**

**--------------------**

Leo orbed into his and Piper's room, just to find her sitting on the window and starring outside  
"I thought I made myself clear."  
Piper said, more calm now  
"You did"  
"Get out of her Leo."  
Leo shook his head  
"I can't"  
"The hell you can!"  
Piper said finally turning to face him  
"Before you kick me out… am I allowed to explain, what 'they' said?"  
"I don't care what they said… they're stupid bastards… they always take the people we love from us, just like they now took Prue from me"  
"Piper… she's not dead, you know"  
"Where you know that from? She could be… we didn't hear ANYTHING from her the past one and a half weeks. That's not like Prue. Maybe Andy clipped his wins. Maybe she stripped her powers. Maybe she'll never return."  
"They will return. And none of that has happened, because the elders still feel their presence. Their presence as witch and whitelighter…"  
"Then why the hell, can't they just simply feel where they are?!"  
Piper exclaimed  
"Honey…"  
"I know, I know… they made a magic proofed place… whatever… but they can't just… drop this bomb on us and then also replace Prue… they just can't"  
"They don't replace Prue… that's what I wanted to tell you all along…"  
"What?"  
Piper asked and finally also looked him into the eye. Leo went closer to her and sat down on the window as well  
"For centuries there's the legend of the famous charmed ones, but there's also the legend, that something will happen to make them even more powerful. The elders never knew, what to make out of this prophecy. They for a while even thought it was me or our daughter, who'd get you guys more powerful, that's why they changed their mind on our wedding. But the revealing of Paige makes everything clear to them. It's a fourth sister. A new force. A changed legend."  
Leo explained, as Piper just looked puzzled at him. He smiled a little and took her hand  
"What I want to say, is, that the power of three will work, with any combination of the four of you"  
"So… it's all the same if it's me, Phoebe and Prue… or me, Prue and Paige… or me, Phoebe and Paige"  
"Yeah… and the same is right with combinations without you"  
Leo added  
"sooo… there never will be any interruptions if one of you guys wants to have a 'normal' live… at least not, if the power of three is enough of power"  
"What's that supposed to mean? I thought the power of three was the most powerful source of all"  
"no, not the power of three. The power of the charmed ones. The elders think, people manipulated the prophecy to be the power of three, cause they wanted something like the trinity of god. The power of three is still very powerful, but not as much as the power of the charmed ones. The power of four. If you four are all together, nothing will be able to defeat you anymore. A new force. A new power. It's called the power of four…"  
Piper let out a laugh  
"How original"  
She said smiling slightly, making Leo smile as well  
"Yeah, I guess they didn't know what to make out of it, in the little amount of time they had... but if you prefer the power of the charmed ones better… I think they're alright with that as well."  
Leo told her as he smiled and then a few minutes of silence kicked in  
"Now… are those circumstances making the situation any better?"  
Leo asked her, looking down at their locked hands  
"Much better…"  
Piper said lowly  
"Phoebe's all alone with her… you not wanna help her explaining?"  
"No… I don't want to see HER. I want to see my sister…"  
"Piper…"  
"Hey! Could you just let me finish!"  
She asked smirking  
"I want to see my sister. I want to see Paige. Not HER. Paige."  
Leo's smile grew wider and he nodded slightly  
"I love you"  
"I love you too"  
She told him, just as Leo put a hand on Piper's cheek and pulled her closer for a gentle kiss.


	13. Explanations

_**Together – Forever! Part 13:**  
_**Explanations**

**--------------------**

Phoebe and Paige sat down each in one of the huge chairs of the solar.  
"I don't know… where to start, so I just begin, with the very beginning, okay?"  
Paige nodded slightly, starring down at the book. Phoebe noticed that and smiled a little, putting a hand on the big, old book on the table  
"This is the book of shadows. It's passed down the Halliwell line from the first witch in our blood line. From the witch, who gave us the destiny of being witches. She's called Melinda warren. And that's where the blood line of the charmed ones starts. The charmed ones were me, Piper and our oldest sister Prue… which of us four it is at the moment… I seriously don't know… so anyway, back to Melinda warren…"  
Phoebe said and flipped through the book, until she came to the page of the ancestor.  
"This is her. Melinda warren. She was, like I already said, the first witch in our blood line. She had the powers of telekinesis, freezing the time and the power of premonitions. It is said, that the legendary charmed ones would receive the same powers, which became true. I have premonitions, but I also got the power to levitate, which can be really useful. It was my first active power. I was so thrilled as I received it, because if you just see the past and the future… it's boring compared to Prue and piper's powers"  
Phoebe said laughing, as Paige smiled a little as well  
"Well, anyway… Piper has the power of temporal stasis, which is a more worked out version of the freezing power of Melinda. Piper can freeze the time, but she can also speed it up and that way, explode things. Much cooler, huh?"  
"Yeah… sounds pretty cool"  
Paige answered, slowly feeling less uncomfortable, as she was included into the family, into the family secrets and into the family history  
"Well, anyway, Prue… Prue ahs the power of telekinesis… she can move things in her mind… aaand… she also can astral project, which means, that she can move her spirit to wherever she wants to be… yeah well… it seems like the age is doing something on this cool power thing… the oldest has the coolest powers… how's that fair, huh?"  
She asked grinning  
"But well, Prue is also the one, which always saves our butts, so it's good she has the most active powers…"  
Phoebe explained  
"Well anyway. Somewhat people noticed that Melinda was the first witch in the line of the charmed ones. Thee prophecy exists already before time exists, at least that's what's said… it's also said, that the first witch of the line, will burn at the stake, for the sakes of her daughter. That's how Melinda died. But before she did, she passed the book of shadows down to her daughter Pruedence. Which is where Prue got her name from. Every generation hoped and prayed, the charmed ones, were revealed in their time. First of all because it's a pleasure to know, well us, and second of all, it's said, that they will vanquish all evil and turn the word good"  
"So… we're good beings, right?"  
"Yeah…"  
Phoebe said smiling warmly, and then opened the book again, in the very beginning and started to read out loud

"_This is dedicated to my grand, grand, grand, grand, … daughters. You will be the most powerful witches on the world. Use your power powers wise and in an appropriate way. Don't use your powers for personal gain and fulfil your destiny with pride in your eyes. I know the duty is much to handle, but you three are powerful enough. God never would give you something you can't handle.  
Stick together as much as you can. You depend on each other and need each other.  
As you come from my blood, be warned: you will inherit a few qualities, which will make it difficult to work together. The strong will, the stubbornness, the Great Spirit to defend the weaker, will always get you into trouble. But it's my entire heritage, just like the powers. Be proud on what you are, because you have a great name, prophecy and also destiny.  
I don't know which time it is, you will be born into, so I can't give you any special information on how to handle the world. _

_Blessed be, my daughters  
Melinda"_

Paige smiled slightly.  
"It only says about three sisters"  
"Cause Melinda, thought there only will be three"  
Piper said, as she stepped into the room.  
"But, most people ignored back then and through all the centuries, a little detail about the prophecy. It's said, that there will be some circumstances, which will give the charmed ones the great power to become invincible. It's not said, the charmed ones are three. Some people interpreted it wrong. There was never the speech of three sisters. The elders think some put the three in, as it's a holy number, because it stands also for the trinity of god. But it's not. The charmed ones are sisters. Close sisters. And sisters in the warren blood line. We were powerful, with three sisters already, yes, but you, Paige, make the package whole. As soon as Prue returns, our real destiny begins. We're same powerful as before, when we're three, in any combination… but a whole lot more, when we're all together. When we have not only the power of three, but also four"  
Piper explained to both her sisters  
"You mean…"  
"I mean, that I'm glad to finally meet you, little sister"  
Piper said smiling slightly, as she went closer to Paige  
"Do I get a tiny hug at least?"  
She asked  
"Yeah… sure…"  
Paige said getting up and hugged Piper slightly  
"I'm sorry for everything… I'm just a little upset, cause I miss Prue…"  
"It's okay… I… just do have one question"  
"Go ahead…"  
Piper told her, smiling a little  
"What powers do I have?"  
Piper and Phoebe looked at each other  
"Well… your father was a whitelighter…"  
"A what?"  
"Whitelighter… a kind of guardian angel for witches…"  
Phoebe told her, as if she was a dictionary  
"Leo, my husband is one… and so was your father. It actually was forbidden for witches and whitelighters to be together… and that's also the reason why you were given up at birth by the way… but anyway… back to the topic… as those relationships were forbidden…"  
"We have no idea, what powers you might could have…"  
"And how do I find out?"  
"With fighting demons…"  
Piper answered  
"You see… we all had to figure out on our self, how to use our powers…explore them first. We didn't know what the trigger was at the beginning neither. But you'll learn how to control it pretty fast"  
Phoebe told her  
"Okay…"  
Paige said and then looked down at the book, which suddenly started to flip through pages… she jumped a little back… as she wasn't used to this at all…  
"Is… is that my… my power?"

**--------------------**

**AN:  
**I know, I know… u guys want all to see prue… u'll see what I plan for her. Especially in the next chapter, there will be a new destiny revealed… hint: has something to do with the book of shadows and why its pages are flipping ;)  
after that is through we go back to the beach ;)


	14. A new destiny

_**Together – Forever! Part 14:**  
_**A new destiny  
**

**--------------------**

"Is… is that my… my power?"  
"No! It's not! That's our dead grandmother, trying to show us something"  
Phoebe told her  
"Okay"  
Paige said, still slightly scared as the book finally stopped on a few pictures (the pictures Phoebe talks about in 1x01 with the sleeping women…) the first one was of three women sleeping on the floor, protect with woods over them. Suddenly, a golden glow appeared and the picture changed.  
"What the…"  
"Magic"  
Piper said smiling, as she watched their history. Their now changing story. There were now placed four women now. The next picture showed three of them waking… and again a golden glow added a fourth woman, who still slept. The three awake sisters fought demons, when again a sleeping fourth person appeared on the paper  
And then, much to her wonder, suddenly the story changed even pretty much, from what they watched already for 3 years. A man took one of the awoken women away, and the last woman, finally woke as well.  
"Look… Andy's in it"  
Phoebe said giggling slightly. The next picture showed the woman and the man a little upside from the other three. The woman, the man took, with a swollen stomach. And the next was a baby, held by the man. The last picture drew itself and you could see, the end of all evil, as the four women defeated it. Piper just starred at the picture. Not able to take her eyes of the new developments. Not able to understand the new future completely  
"Wa… was… if… if... that man… really was… Andy… "  
"Then the woman's Prue… what means Prue's pregnant…"  
Phoebe completed for Piper…


	15. Plans about the Manor

_**Together – Forever! Part 15:**  
_**Plans about the manor  
**

**--------------------**

**_Two days later:_**  
Piper and Phoebe are in the kitchen breakfasting. Piper is hided behind the newspaper, while Phoebe starred emotionless onto the calendar  
"tomorrow Prue's already 2 weeks gone… you seriously thinks he's gonna come back?"  
"I don't think so, I KNOW so…"  
Piper told her and then looked up from her newspaper  
"Come on Pheebs… it's Prue we're talking about…"  
Piper told her  
"Yeah, I know, but… she finally has everything she deserved… I'd not come back"  
"Like I said, it's Prue we're talking about, not you or probably even me…"  
"You think Prue knows she's pregnant?"  
Piper put the paper completely down while sighting  
"Phoebe… Andy's only back for two weeks… how should she know about this? Even if they… god forgive me to speak that out loud… already 'made' the baby… they can't know… not yet anyway"  
"And… you're sure we can't tell her?"  
"Pheeebs…"  
Piper started but was interrupted by a  
"Knock, knock"  
And a slight knock on the door. Both sisters looked up to see the source of this and found their baby sister in the doorway  
"Morning Paige!"  
Phoebe exclaimed  
"Morning"  
Piper said smiling as well  
"Hey… can I… breakfast with you guys? My boyfriend is traveling once more… and it just feels too weird to eat all alone"  
"Paige… please… you don't have to ask this…and you neither have to knock. We inherited this house from Grams. So you did too. It's yours as well."  
"Piper's right. You should move in as well."  
Paige looked from one sister to another  
"I… don't know… I probably first should ask Prue…"  
"Prue's not here…and we don't even know when she'll return. So you move in. Everyone that is here can vote and we vote for yes, so you're accepted."  
Piper reasoned. She started to completely ignore the fact, Prue as gone. As she still couldn't believe their sister left them alone now for already two weeks.  
"Well... I'm not quite Piper's opinion, but I know, Prue has nothing against you living here. You're our sister… and she's like our mom… so she for sure won't want you to leave outside. Otherwise, Grams room is still empty. None of us dared to touch it much since she died… but you didn't know her… so it's probably no problem for you to change it"  
Phoebe told her. Paige's smile grew wide  
"You guys are best!"  
She said smiling. She always wanted siblings, and even if she was a lone wolf up to this date, she liked the warmth and love, which came from her new found sisters. She loved the idea to move into the manor, even thought she knew, she still wanted to have some secrets, but this for sure wasn't any problem. Piper and Phoebe were completely understanding and from what she heard about Prue, she was too. She simply didn't know it better, than to be happy about the offer.


	16. A surprise for Prue

_**Together – Forever! Part 16:**  
_**A surprise for Prue  
**

**--------------------**

**_Back at beach house, a few hours later:_**  
Prue and Andy were lying in a huge bathtub. The whole room was filled with roses and candles. The irony was nearly screaming at them, considering the beach was only a few feet away and they still preferred the bathtub  
"God, I wished this would last forever"  
Prue whispered  
"Me too"  
Andy told her, as he rubbed her stomach gently  
"But… tomorrow it'll be two weeks we're gone. I said we'd stay here, till you are okay with me being back… and you're"  
Andy told her as Prue grabbed his hands and started to play with them. She needed to distract him form her stomach. It tickled too much. Prue didn't have any nightmares or other things anymore after the talk they had while taking a walk. It was like, the tears that spilled there, washed it all away. Leaving space for the good.  
"Plus… shax is still not vanquished. Your sisters need you, Leo will kill me, because I helped you leaving Piper alone and the elders will rip my head off, cause we magic proofed the house…"  
"I know all of that, but… especially cause of those, I'd prefer us staying her. I like you better alive, you know?"  
She asked smirking. Andy smiled back and gave her a little kiss  
"Aaand… I like having you all for myself as well…"  
She said grinning  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah"  
She said nodding, as Andy gently pecked her neck, sending chills down Prue's spine. Prue closed her eyes and just waited for Andy to seduce her more. She loved when she just had to relax and he conquered her all over again, but none of that happened  
"Well… we have to go back… and we'll… but only after tonight"  
Prue's eyes shot open and she turned slightly in his arms. It was pretty much difficult, as there wasn't much space and Andy's arms held her, buts eh managed to do so anyway and looked into his eyes  
"What do you mean?"  
"That I have a surprise for you tonight"  
"Okay… then why did you press that much onto us packing already?"  
"Cause we're leaving tonight"  
"But… you just said we weren't le…"  
"No. I said we weren't going home… but WE ARE leaving here."  
Prue eyes narrowed suspiciously  
"What are you planning?"  
"You'll see"  
Andy told her, a smile appearing on his face  
"Oh…. C'mon! At least tell me where we're going"  
"That would give the surprise away"  
"Andy…"  
Prue whined and made a pouting face  
"Nooo… you're not gonna get anything out of me…"  
Andy told her and smiled at her. Prue just simply turned back around, trying to ignore him, when she suddenly felt another of those chills running down her spine, as he again kissed her on her neck. She tried to stay strong as she felt one of his hands moving to her face and trying to turn it around. But only after a few minutes, she was wax in his hands once again. He moved her head around and made her look at him. For a few seconds they just starred into each other's eyes, then he slowly moved his lips towards hers at first he just pecked and lowly bit her lip, but then he moved into more and for over 15 minutes, both of them explored each other's mouths. Then finally Andy slowly pulled away. He gave her a small smile and then got up  
"Wait! What are you doing?"  
"Leaving…"  
"What??? You kiss me like you never did before and then you just get up and leave??"  
"Not now"  
"Not now what?"  
"We can still go further tonight…"  
Prue raised an eyebrow and looked at him, looking him all over  
"Who are you and what did you do to my man?"  
"You'll see tonight what I did with your BOYFRIEND"  
Andy said smiling and finally climbed out of the bathtub. He got himself dried, dressed and then finally looked back to a very pissed Prue, still sitting in the bathtub. Andy smiled slightly  
_'Goddess… just wait for tonight'_  
He thought and then went up to the bathtub. He knelt down next to it and then tried to kiss her, but every time he came close to doing so, Prue pulled away.  
"Prue…"  
"You wanted to leave…"  
"I didn't WANT to. I HAVE to. I need to prepare your surprise… get the new place magic proofed and all. I don't want anyone interrupting us tonight… and I know, that if I don't magic proof it, the elders or Leo or your sisters will find us in no time. And then the surprise is gone and so is a wonderful night of us… you want that?"  
"No… but… if we only have today left to be alone… then I don't want you to leave me the whole day"  
Andy smiled sweetly at Prue and then finally managed to kiss her  
"I won't take long. I promise. Just get tried, get dressed and then finish packing our things up… I promise I'm back as soon as you have finished…"  
Prue looked with puppy eyes at him. Andy just let out a laugh and fast covered his eyes  
"Ahhh… no… not the deadly view"  
He said and uncovered his eyes just seconds after again  
"I won't take long. I promise"  
He said looking deeply into her eyes. He pecked her a few more times, before dematerializing into blue lights between two pecks. Leaving Prue alone with only a whisper of what sounded like  
"I love you"


	17. A black dress and her mother's jewelery

_**Together – Forever! Part 17:**  
_**A black dress and her mother's jewellery  
**

**--------------------**

Andy returned two hours later. He had been doing a few pretty dangerous things. Well dangerous considering being found. He was at the manor. He knew he shouldn't have gone there, but he needed something from the manor. He really did.  
After Andy finally returned, Prue and him spend the rest of the day together. Most likely just kissing or starring into each other's eyes. It was getting dark already and Prue and Andy stills at on the beach. Her back was leaned against his chest and his feet protectively knitted up on both sides of Prue  
"I thought you have a surprise for me"  
Prue said grinning slightly  
"Not yet…"  
"What you mean? You prepared that thing already hours ago!"  
"I know… but… only can go there in a few hours"  
"Why?"  
"Prue… I told you before, I'm not gonna let anything slip… you'll just have to wait and see for yourself."  
"I know what you said… but this waiting makes me… completely nervous… I wanna know what's gonna happen"  
Andy just smiled and leaned over her shoulder to kiss her gently  
"That distracted you a little?"  
He asked several minutes later  
"Depends…"  
"On what?"  
"On, if you finally tell me what this surprise is or where we're going… or why we're not going like… NOW"  
Prue told him, which caused Andy to grin and shake his head  
"c'mon… tell me…pleeeeeease"  
Prue begged, causing Andy to laugh  
"Sweetie… you're sounding like a little child…"  
"I don't care what I'm sounding… this mischievous grin of yours drives me crazy…"  
Andy looked at his watch and sighted….. It was 8 o'clock. He only could take Prue there at 10.  
"Okay… I gave a bit in… c'mon"  
He told her, holding a hand out to Prue to help her up after getting up himself.  
Prue's smile grew wide  
"Don't smile at me like that! You didn't win…. I just let you prepare for later…"   
Andy told her  
"I don't care…. All I care is that I finally see a part of it…"  
Andy smiled at her and then kissed her gently. Finally he again wrapped his arm around her and wrapped his arm around her. He went with her for the bedroom, where a wonderful black dress, her mother's jewellery and her make up was waiting for Prue. Prue entered the bedroom and looked it over and then noticed that this wasn't just any make up but her own. She froze a little and turned around in his arms  
"You… you were at the manor?"  
"Had to…"  
"What if… what if they saw you?"  
"They didn't… now c'mon… get dressed… I'm in the living to watch some TV and then do the same…"  
Andy told her smiling a little, kissed her passionately and then left the room, left Prue alone. Prue still was shocked. She looked speechless at everything. The dress was amazing, even though, it was none of hers, she was sure it'd match just perfectly


	18. A room with history

_**Together – Forever! Part 18:**  
_**A room with history  
**

**--------------------**

When Prue finally found the way out of the bedroom again, it was nearly the time, Andy needed it to be

"Wow… you look amazing"

Andy told her smiling

"Thank you… but well... can't do much to it… as the dress was picked by you"

Andy smiled again and went closer to her to kiss her

"So... can we go now?"

"Yeah, we can... so what do you say, if we hurry?"

He asked smirking…

"I say it's the best idea you had in hours"

Andy shook his head slightly and then wrapped his arms around her to orb them away. While orbing, Andy placed his hand over Prue's eyes, so she couldn't see right away. As they materialized again Prue sighted, as she found Andy's hand blocking her view

"You're mean, you know that?"

"No I don't… now shut up"

Andy said and finally removed his hand, revealing a room filled with roses and candles. But it was a room, she knew all too well

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

_It's their prom night and they go upstairs. Andy opens the door and revealed exactly the same room, they were in at the moment. Decorated just like now. Prue just looked amazed around, seeing all the candles mixed with the roses laying and standing around all over. She just smiled a little and turned around in his arms, just to go on her toes and kiss him  
"You're crazy"  
She said smiling  
"Uh hum... of love"  
Andy told her smiling as well. He then leaned down and kissed her. The next thing, he did was picking her up, while still kissing her. He placed her gently on the bed and sat down next to her, starting to play with her long raven hair. Prue just looked up at him and looked in his eyes.  
_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

_It's the weekend after Prue's birthday in season one. Andy finally managed to get Prue to accept the key to the room, he had given her for her birthday. They were now arriving at the hotel after 1 hour of driving  
"Correct me if I'm wrong… but isn't this the hotel, our prom was held in…"  
Prue asked smiling a little  
"I have no idea what you are talking about"  
Andy said grinning, as he wrapped his arm around her and led her inside towards the information desk  
"I served a room for Trudeau"  
"Oh, hello mister Trudeau. The room is set just like you asked for"  
"Thanks"  
Andy said giving her his best smile.  
"It's not that room, now is it?"  
Prue asked and then grabbed the key from her purse and looked at it.  
"356"  
She read out aloud. Andy didn't say anything  
"You're crazy"  
Prue told him_  
"Yeah… of love"  
Prue let out a laugh. He was so cute and romantic. She now was glad, she'd agreed on coming the weekend with him.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"This room has history, huh?"  
Andy asked smiling a little  
"Yeah… it really does"  
She said smiling and then turned around in his arms  
"So does this decoration… can't think of something better now, do you?"  
"Oooh I could… but why bother? You love it this way"  
"Noo… I'd love it with lilies, mister"  
Andy laughed and kissed her for a few minutes but then pulled away.  
"Umm... before we go any further…. We're here for a reason… can we just… do that first?"  
"Umm… I guess so"  
Prue said unsure. Andy smiled  
"Don't worry, it's nothing bad… at least I Hope it's not"  
Andy told her…. let go of her and then grabbed her hands while going down on one knee  
"Prue, you're the best thing that ever came into my life. I love you with all my heart and I don't even want to imagine to live one day without you being around me. This room is something special to us and our relationship, so I thought about continuing this history with proposing to you, right her and tonight"  
He told her, looking into her eyes and then reached into his smoking pocket, getting out a little box and opened it, holding it up to Prue, just to show her the ring he gave her on their prom night. Prue just smiled at seeing the ring and remembered

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

_Andy reached over for his smoking jacket, he had taken off and grabbed for a little black box and then handed it to her. Prue starred at it speechless  
"A... A... Andy..."  
"Don't worry... it's not meant as an engagement ring..."  
"As what is a ring then meant?"  
"It's meant as a ring, which shall always tell you how much I love you, and that I'm always there. At least in thoughts"  
_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"This time it's meant as an engagement ring."  
He said smiling nervously  
"Prue, will you marry me?"  
Andy asked and looked hopefully up at her. Prue just starred at the ring, not able to talk  
"Prue?"  
Andy asked, trying to get her to speak  
"Ye… yes… naturally… I don't know anything I'd like more than that"  
She said smiling. Andy smiled back and got up, kissing her the most passionately way he could  
"I love you too"  
Prue said after they finally pulled away from each other. Andy smiled and pecked her a few more times, before Prue pulled away  
"Now… where's my ring?"  
She asked grinning. Andy returned the smile and bit his lip while putting it on Prue's ring finger. Prue gazed down at the ring at her finger. She had this ring on her finger so many times, but it never had this affect, never this meaning. Andy kissed her forehead and picked her up, just to place her on the bed. He leaned down to her and started to kiss and undress her


	19. Strangers

_**Together – Forever! Part 19:**  
_**Strangers  
**

**--------------------**

**_The next morning:_**  
Paige stormed into the manor with several bags. She didn't even yell for anyone. She simply wanted to see her new room. She wanted to get her stuff in there before going to the kitchen and breakfast with her sisters. This sounded so amazing. She ran upstairs, but kept silent, as it seemed, like no one was awake yet. She stormed upstairs and looked around  
"Piper's room… Phoebe's room… then this has to be grams' old one and my new one…"  
She told herself, pointing to Prue's room. Paige's smile grew wider as she went over to the door to 'her' room. She opened it up fast and already wanted to let all her bags fall, as she suddenly found a naked couple in 'her' bed. She starred speechless at the couple, who was still sleeping, then dropped all her bags and started to scream. She didn't know any of them…and it was weird they slept in the room, Piper and phoebe had promised her. The couple was awake right away, and at the sight of a stranger in the room, the woman, Prue wrapped the sheets of the bed more around her  
"Piper!!! Phoebe!!! There's a demon!!!"  
Prue yelled, just as the two sisters, who were called, ran to the room, alarmed by Paige's scream.  
"That's no demon, Prue! That's our baby sister!"  
Phoebe told her, not thinking straight just yet…  
"And you... have the wrong room… that's Prue's room… the one over there was grams'"  
Piper told her, as she pointed to the room in the corner  
"Well... c'mon Paige…we better leave"  
Phoebe said grabbing a few bags as well as piper and the three younger sisters left the room and closed it behind them. just as they wanted to walk away form the room, piper froze   
"Waaaait a second… that was Prue! Prue's back!!!"  
Piper yelled. Phoebe froze as well and turned around as well again, opening the door again, just to make sure, and found their oldest sister indeed in her bed with Andy…  
"Hey!"  
Prue announced, kind of too happy/chipper  
"What did you mean with our baby sister?"  
Prue asked  
"Well, if you were here, you'd know!!!"  
Piper yelled at her, dragged Phoebe out of the room again and then slammed the door.  
"Wha…what was that?"  
Prue asked looking helplessly at Andy  
"Well that was your sisters seeing me pretty much naked"  
"Andy!"  
"I… don't know what that was, sweetie…. But… I'm being called"  
Andy told her  
"No… no… don't go… please…"  
"Prue…"  
"They'll forbid you from returning… if eel it… Andy please….. Don't leave alone... please don't go… just... ignore them"  
"I can't… I'm sorry"  
Andy apologised, kissed her gently, before getting up and getting dressed. As soon as he was dressed he looked once more at Prue  
"Don't… please…"  
She begged, looking into his eyes…  
"I have this feeling… that…"  
"I'll return… I promise… don't worry, okay?"


	20. Much to handle for Prue

_**Together – Forever! Part 20:**  
_**Much to handle for Prue  
**

**--------------------**

After Prue was dressed, she left her room to go downstairs, just to find everyone at the kitchen table

"Morning"

She said lowly

"Oh sorry, did we interrupt?"

Piper asked ironically. Phoebe just looked down for a second, before getting up and giving Prue a hug

"I've missed you, sis"

She told her, causing Prue to smile a little as well. Phoebe was mad at Prue for leaving them this long as well, but she also understood, that Prue always gave everything up for them. It was just this once, she finally did what she wanted to do. She finally listened to her sisters and what they had told her Piper's wedding. That she couldn't just always put herself behind her sisters

"I'm sorry… Andy and I had to… clear some things"

Prue said hugging her back.

"I see we have a guest…"

Prue said and looked at Paige, while pulling from Phoebe away

"Hey… I'm Prue…"

"Paige, hey"

"Umm… Prue… she's not a guest… she's our sister… a new witch…"

Phoebe said

Prue starred for a few seconds at Paige and then at Phoebe. She let out a laugh

"That one was reeeal good, Pheebs"

"It's no joke, Prue"

Piper said coldly. Prue froze as well

"Sam got mom pregnant… Paige's our baby sister. Well.. Half sister"

"Want a short review? Sam and mom, a baby, new power… power of three exists with any combination of us four, we all together… all four together have or are the charmed ones or the charmed ones power or the power of four. Together no one can defeat us… if you'll excuse me now, because I need to go to the club"

Piper said getting up, as she wasn't planning on forgiving her sister this fast. Prue would have gone after Piper, but she was still too shocked about the fact of a new sister. She starred at Paige for a second

"You… you have mom's eyes… and Sam's hair"

She told Paige. At first looking emotionless at Paige, then a small smile appeared on her lips

"Welcome to the family…."

She said warmly.

"Thanks"

Paige answered, smiling as well.

"Umm, we told Paige it was okay, if she moved into Grams' old room…"

"Yeah… it's… it's okay…"

Prue said forcing a smile. Then looked back down at the floor

"Sweetie, everything okay?"

Phoebe asked concerned

"The… the elders called Andy… I… I don't think they'll let him return…"

Prue said lowly

"That's… nonsense… he'll be back in no time… I'm sure"

"I… I know… I… I Hope… but… I just… have this… weird feeling…"

Phoebe looked at Prue… she never had seen Prue this close before crying, it seemed like the past 2 weeks had changed her sister a lot. Phoebe went over to Prue and pulled her into a tight hug. Prue cried lowly into her shoulder. Paige looked uncomfortable around and then went closer to her sisters and put a hand on Prue's shoulder. Seconds later, Prue pulled away and wiped her tears

"Now… about this power of… four?"

"Yeah… what about it…"

"How do we activate it?"

"We… don't know… but Leo thinks, its might activated like the power of three was…"

"All together, in the attic, by full moon"

Phoebe nodded

"Well... Tonight's full moon, isn't it?"

"Yeah… we hoped you'd be back tonight"

Paige told her

"Well… I am… but… one is missing still… I try to talk to piper and get her here…"

Prue said and looked around. Then grabbed her keys from the board in the kitchen

"Prue… Umm.. I'm new into this… but… you think you can drive in this condition?"

Phoebe smiled

"Yeah… If anyone can drive this way, Prue can"

"Yeah… I Hope it'll clear my mind a bit…"

Prue said smiling bravely

"Well… bye"

Prue said and pecked Phoebe and then looked at Paige

"I'm sorry… I… just need a little time…"

"It's okay…"

Paige said smiling. Prue smiled back at her and then finally turned around and left the manor.

"you really were right, she's really like a mom"

Paige said grinning at Phoebe

"yeah… but... I'm afraid, this is all too much to handle for Prue… she already lost a baby once, because she had too much of trouble, she had to handle at once…"


	21. A clearing talk

_**Together – Forever! Part 21:**  
_**A clearing talk  
**

**--------------------**

Prue opened p3 and walked down the stairs. Piper threw a glance at who was coming, and then went back to work  
"Can we talk?"  
Prue asked, but was ignored by Piper. Prue sighted and looked at Piper   
"Piper… please… at least let me try to explain"  
Again Prue became no respond  
"Okay…. Since you're not talking to me you can listen… and you won't even stop me from it... great"  
Prue said smiling slightly and then saw Piper's till stoned face  
"I… know I made a mistake. I know I should have called you or give any sign to say that I'm alright… but… it was all so… I woke every morning and thought none of this happened until like a few days ago… till Andy yelled at me. Andy said we'd stay there till we could handle the world together again."  
Prue told Piper  
"I know you're pissed and you have every right to… but… can you remember what you told me on your wedding… that I had to start looking after myself, cause you and Phoebe are happy and have the lives you always wished for… I nearly ruined myself because I didn't care about what I wanted and what I needed… and now I finally did. I cared more than 20 years for you and Phoebe… which are more than 1000 weeks and now I take 2 weeks, Piper, two tiny weeks out of over 1000 weeks for myself… can you really mind me?"  
"I don't mind that, Prue! I mind you disappearing like that! You have no idea how worried I was!! I mind you… leaving us alone with a demon… I mind you…… giving no sign of you… I'm happy for you… I really am, but you really should have told us something"  
Piper finally spoke as well  
"I know and I'm sorry. But… it just… Andy and I got overwhelmed… whenever we faced our family and/or friends… we always got into trouble. Trouble which separated us. For years we both suffered. First Grams got us separated, then Meghan, college, death… and now we finally had a really good time and we just didn't want to give that up. We wanted to hold onto it… keep it going. We tried not to let go of it anymore. Not to let the 'normalness' wash over…"  
"I know… and you two really deserved some time together… and I'm glad… you guys finally can spend it WITH your family"  
Prue looked down  
"What?"  
"Andy was called away…"  
"Aww… the fresh lovers are separated…"  
Piper cooed  
"You don't understand it.  
"What? What is it? What's wrong?"  
"I have this… weird… feeling in my stomach… that…"  
'Yeah because you're pregnant'  
Piper thought but shook her head to concentrate back on Prue  
"That…?"  
"that he's not coming back…"  
"Oh sweetie… you seriously think they're gonna keep him away?"  
"It was too good to be true, Piper"  
"They can't do that. You two suffered already enough cause of them. And if they keep him up there, then remember what you told me when they forbade me and Leo to marry?"  
"If love can't conquer we will?"  
Piper nodded  
"Yeah… we're gonna kick their ass"  
Piper said smiling and then looked accidentally down at top of the bar, where Prue's hands were placed and saw the ring on her left ring finger  
"Oh my god!"  
She exclaimed starring at Prue's ring finger  
"What?"  
"The… the ring"  
Prue looked down at her hands and only then noticed the ring on her finger again and a small smile appeared on her face  
"yeah… Andy asked me to marry him…"  
Prue answered sweetly  
"Oh my god… this is so… great! Why didn't you tell me earlier? Waaait, I'm the first to know?"  
Prue smiled slightly and nodded. Piper grinned at her and leaned over the bar to hug her tightly  
"I'm so happy for you"  
She told her, completely thrilled, pulled away and then ducked and opened the fridge to grab some Champaign from the fridge  
"That's a reason to cheer"  
Piper explained as she opened the Champaign. She filled two glasses with it and then handed one to Prue. The both hit their glasses together and then took a sip. But when Piper saw Prue taking a sip, she remembered the baby. She froze and pulled her glass away. Then grabbed for Prue's interrupting her in drinking from the glass  
"oh no! You can't!"  
"What the hell?!?!?!? Are you crazy?!?!"  
Prue hissed not believing what Piper just did…


	22. You're pregnant

_**Together – Forever! Part 22:**  
_**You're pregnant  
**

**--------------------**

"What the hell?!?!?!? Are you crazy?!?!"  
Prue hissed not believing what Piper just did  
"What did you do that for?"  
"I … just saw the etiquette and saw it was bad…"  
Piper told her grabbing bottle fast  
"What? Champaign can't go bad, Piper! It's getting better by the years!"  
Prue yelled at her. Piper looked down, searching desperately for a reason  
"I just… don't want to waste any money anymore with non-paid drinks?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Yeah… it's illegal…"  
"It's not…. Now nice try… the truth now please!"  
Prue demanded  
"It's… I don't want to support drinking at day. "  
"Piper, you own a club, it's your business to sell those drinks at any time of the day…"  
Prue deputed looking at Piper with narrowed eyes  
"I can't tell you, Prue!"  
"Why not?"  
"Cause… because… it's… Phoebe, Paige and I swore, not to tell ya…"  
"You guys agreed on keeping me from drinking alcohol?"  
"No…we didn't!"  
"Well, what then?"  
"Prue… I can't…"  
"Spill it…"  
"Prue…"  
Piper whined  
"Don't Prue me!. Spill it!"  
"While u… were… umm gone… we… umm… we found… found out… you're…"  
"I'm what?"  
"You're pregnant…"  
Piper finally answered and Prue looked at her shocked. Not believing her ears. 

**--------------------**

**AN:  
**nice to hear something like his from your sister, huh? Well anyway… I'm pretty stressed out at the moment and I hoep you don't mind the long chapter-less gasps and also, tha I dnever really gave attention lately to your reviews. I want you guys to know, that I really appreciate every single word you guy stell me. And even though you guys want Andy back barely… it needs some more time for that to happen.  
now I justw ant to answer my most loyal readers:

Peanut2lb: your compliments really are breaking me down… I always ferak,s eeing you reviewed. It means very much to me, that you like my story and even take the time to review it.  
now, just one thing I have to make clear before I go on at all… Prue didn't know before this chapter about the baby… at all. Neither does anybody but Piper know yet about the ring…

PrUe AnD AnDy : thank you very, very very much for all the reviews you gave me. I'm gald you like it and I'll try to make the chapter where Andy is gone as short as possible. But I also need the time for that, which is missing right now. I'll try to update from time to time though.

Faith kingsley: you still raeding? Or you mad at me and in which direction the story goes. I promisse you, Prue and Andy will have a happy future… even though for now will be some more trouble in paradise… but again, I promisse, it'll all turn out good!


	23. If a boy and a girl,,,

_**Together – Forever! Part 23:**  
_**If a boy and a girl...  
**

**--------------------**

"I… no… I'm not! "  
Prue told piper  
"How could I? "  
"Well… you know if a boy and a girl…"  
"I know that, Piper!!"  
"Well you asked how"  
Piper told her  
"I didn't mean how how…"  
Prue told her  
"How do u know that? How can u know I'm pregnant before I know it? The parents actually know things like that first! Not the aunts! Or whoever else…"  
Prue told her  
"Well… we showed Paige the book and then the history of the charmed ones changed… we watched it change and watched you… getting fat and then you are holding a baby…"  
"Excuse me? I'm in the book? My unborn baby is in the book? Are u kidding me?"  
"Nope…"  
"Okay… c'mon"  
"What?"  
"c'mon… let's go home"  
"Why?"  
"Cause I need to see that"  
"You not believing me or what?"  
"Yes I do… but I still wanna make sure it's not you that is pregnant! Cause you are supposed to be pregnant, you know?"  
Piper starred with painful look at Prue  
"I'm sorry…"  
"No, it's okay… I mean… just because I'm not yet, doesn't mean, I never will get"  
Piper told her  
"No, it was stupid… you should hit me or something…"  
"Nah… you're shocked… it's okay… I guess I'd be as well… that's also the reason, why we didn't want to tell you… we wanted you to find out the normal way"  
Prue let out a laugh  
"Yeah! But what is normal in my… or our life?"  
Piper smiled sympathically  
"You should be happy"  
"I would be, if Andy was back down here…"  
Prue told her, again getting worried  
"Okay. Now you listen to me, okay? The elders put you and Andy already through so much. They let your guys' daughter die. They let you two go through really tough times. They took him away from you. You two split several times, just cause of them. And now you are having a baby. They can't do that. Not to you and not to the baby. The baby needs her dad… and you need him to handle this… they can't and won't do that… even if they try to… then we'll just kick their asses… end of story. You just… worry about yourself and the baby for now. Any will return. One way or another."  
Piper told Prue  
"Thank you"  
Prue told her and pulled her into a hug  
"Hey! You're suffocating me!"  
Piper yelped giggling  
"Sorry... it's just… it's so much at the moment to handle and I'd just feel a lot better, if Andy was here"  
"I know… but... well... let's go... we need to active our new power"  
Piper said grinning  
"Yeah…"  
Prue said smiling back  
"Okay... id rive… give me your keys"  
"No you won't… you have your won keys…"  
"I won't let you drive this condition… especially not alone and with my niece inside of your belly…"  
Prue smiled a little  
"You're cute… but we need all the cars we can have at the manor… and if you let yours here… and you don't allow me to drive or drink, then you'll never get your car back"  
"I could just ask Leo to bring me here"  
"Or you just could let me drive my own car…"  
Piper sighted  
"Okay, but you're careful, you heard me?"  
"Yes auntie piper"  
Prue said grinning slightly  
"Get out of my eyes"  
Piper said moving her hand gently over Prue's head to pull her head lowly away, then passed her and went for her car and drove home. Prue looked around the club for a second. Then looked down at her flat stomach and placed a hand on top of it. Afterwards she looked heavenwards.  
"You heard that? You can't take him away… I need him, the baby needs him, we need him, and his family needs him. Get him back soon, okay? Please?"  
She begged and then looked back at her stomach, where her hand was placed  
"Don't worry, sweetie…. Mommy will get daddy back, I promise…"  
She told herself and the unborn baby, which grew inside of her. Then headed out of the club. Locked the door, what piper had forgotten and then drove home again as well.


	24. Nothing new

_**Together – Forever! Part 24:**  
_**Nothing new  
**

**--------------------**

**_A month later:  
_**All four sisters were sitting somewhere spread around the living, already in bed ready or with comfortable clothes on. Phoebe was sitting in front of her pc and chatting, Paige watched TV, Piper was tidying a few things up and Prue sat in an old arm chair, reading a book. The activities were interrupted by the sound of orbing. All four sisters looked up and stared at Leo with hopes in their eyes  
"What did they say?"  
"Did they let you see him?"  
"Are there any news?"  
Prue was the only one, who didn't say anything. She just looked at Leo's face. He didn't look at her. His face was hard. She automatically knew, there was nothing new. Prue closed her book, without another word and got up, leaving the room. Everyone watched the oldest leave the room  
"I'm gonna talk to her"  
Phoebe said, but Piper shook her head  
"No. she needs to be alone."  
"I don't get this… you guys told me, 'they' are good… but from what I got until now from 'them' they're the most stupid idiots, I have ever heard of. They forbade you two to marry… they ruined your guys life in more than one way… and now they're trying to also destroy Prue… how can you still work for them after all of this?"  
"Paige, you have to understand, that what Prue and Andy did, was very dangerous and now they have to suffer the consequences."  
Leo explained Paige  
"But she's right. They ruined already Prue's life… and if this continues… she'll loose the baby again… and that will let Prue break down completely. If this continues… they'll drive Prue into suicide"  
Phoebe said worried  
"That's nonsense, Pheebs"  
"Is it, Piper?"  
Piper looked down. While Prue was gone, she had changed a lot. They all were surprised what a little love and time for herself could do to her. But they didn't know, that Prue regretted, giving up this emotionless. This strength she had grown to keep all the way.  
"You should try again… they can't just keep him like a prisoner…"  
Piper told Leo, breaking the silence. Leo shook his head  
"It has no use. Until his 'court' is, we can't do anything."  
"They're making a court of this? Maybe I should ask Cole to take his side as lawyer"  
"I don't think a demon will help in this here, Pheebs"  
"But when will they finally do it? It's already a month…"  
"Not for them, sweetie. Time 'up there' goes differently. One month here is one day there."  
Piper explained Paige, letting silence fall again over the room, while everyone went slowly back to what they did before. Except Piper, who made Leo something to eat. Paige yawned  
"I… guess I'm going to bed"  
Paige told Phoebe  
"Okay… I'm gonna wait for Cole… but… night sweetie… sweet dreams"  
"Thanks. I'm gonna have sweet dreams, if you are not so loud anymore!"  
Paige said getting up  
"Sorry"  
Phoebe said smiling sweetly, while blushing


	25. Accusations

_**Together – Forever! Part 25:**  
_**Accusations  
**

**--------------------**

**_  
_**Prue was sitting on her bed in complete darkness and starred into nothingness. Her hands were place don her stomach. She heard a door closing, which pulled her out of her trance. She got up and walked over to her window and starred out of it for several hours. She heard how bedroom after bedroom closed. She heard Piper and Leo and how they discussed about Andy before the light was turned off, what Prue saw through the window. Only moments later, she heard noises from Phoebe's room as well. Voice she heard nearly every night. Sex noises. Prue closed her eyes tightly. She couldn't stand it anymore. Even Paige was happy with Glenn at the moment. She didn't understand this. How could the elders do this to her? Again! Prue shook her head, to shake the tears and her thoughts away. She pulled away from the window and looked at the bed. Where she laid, as she saw Andy for the last time. Where he stood before she saw him the last time. She closed her eyes tightly and headed for the door. She couldn't stand her room. She was alone there. And it was the place, all the memories were bottled up inside. They had such great plans. There was so much they wanted to do together. She went downstairs and into kitchen. She got herself out a bottle of water and took a sip, then sat down on the table. Her eyes fell slowly upon the door to the backyard. Towards the dark heaven with the moon shining warmly down to the earth. Showing the white clouds, which looked so fluffy. She couldn't stand the imagine of this holy world, but even though she couldn't, she got up and went towards the door and outside. She starred for a few endless minutes upwards before finally raising her voice  
"How can you do this to me? I gave everything up for you guys! I gave my life up for you guys! I battle demons for you guys! I lost my mom because you wanted her to fight demons! I lost my dad, because we're witches! I didn't know my youngest sister for her entire life, just cause of your stupid rules! You made all my sisters suffer! Because of u… Andy and I were more than once separated! Because of you I lost our baby! Because of you, he died! Because of u… we weren't able to have the life, we always wanted! You can't do this to me! You can't do this to him! You can't do this to our baby! I need him! The baby needs him!!! You can't just send him here, just to mess everything and even hurt me more and then take him away again! We made a mistake! But are you never doing any mistakes? Didn't you make a mistake killing my mom? Didn't you make a mistake killing our baby? Didn't you make a mistake in forbidding Piper and Leo to marry? Didn't you make a mistake in ruining Paige's life with… taking her away form her family? I can't believe you! Give him back!"  
Prue said still pretty calmly, while starring into the heavens, tears slowly making her way out of here yes and down their cheeks  
"I demand you, to let him come back here!!! You heard me?"  
Prue yelled, now raising her voice  
"Let him come back!!! I mean it!!!"  
She screamed, leaving all her anger and emotional pain let go. But all this yelling woke the other sisters. And each hurried out of their rooms and down. Just to find Prue slowly breaking down, as the pain was washing over the anger  
"Prue… what are you doing? It's cold outside… come back in… before you catch a cold or even worse"  
Piper said stepping up to her. Phoebe and Paige standing helpless at the porch of the, still open door  
"I'm not going anywhere, until he's back…"  
Prue said coldly, stills tarring at the sky. The tears were still flowing freely down her cheeks  
"Prue… please… let's just go inside…"  
Piper said gently, as the two others stepped up to them as well  
"Yeah… just think about yourself and the baby…. Andy wouldn't want you catching a cold for this… c'mon"  
Phoebe reassured. Paige didn't say anything. She just hugged her eldest sister and that tightly. What made Prue break down completely? Prue sank together and pulled her knees up to her chest, closing her sisters out. Paige looked helplessly up at Phoebe, who looked helplessly at Piper  
"Leo!"  
Piper called softly and he orbed next to his wife a second later  
"Can… can you bring Prue to bed, please?"  
She asked in a low voice. Leo just nodded and leaned down to pick Prue up. He carried Prue upstairs the other sisters following behind. Leo disappeared in Prue's room, leaving the sisters outside  
"We need to do something… she'll never sleep the way she is…"  
"Yeah, but what?"  
Paige asked, while piper walked off to bathroom. She got a sleeping pill and a glass of water and then returned to Paige and Phoebe  
"No… Piper…w hat about the baby?"  
Phoebe asked uncertain  
"The baby will be fine, as long as Prue is…"  
Piper reasoned and went into the room, where Leo had already covered Prue up. She sat mother-alike down on the edge of the bed and looked at Prue  
"C'mon sweetie… drink some water"  
Prue shook her head  
"Prue… please… it'll do you good…"  
Prue looked for a second at Piper and then took the glass. She took a few sips and then gave it back to Piper.  
"Leo… can you get me another blanket?"  
Piper asked. Leo nodded and piper placed the glass on the nightstand.  
"You okay?"  
Piper asked, just as Phoebe and Paige spread on the bed as well. Prue just shook her head. She didn't want to talk. She just wanted to be alone. Leo returned with the blanket and laid it over Prue  
"I… want to be alone"  
Prue finally spoke again  
"Sweetie…"  
Paige started, but piper shook her head  
"Let's go"  
Piper told the two younger once  
Each of them pecked Prue and her belly, said their goodnights and then left the room. Leaving Prue to think for a few more minutes, till her eyes got too heavy to stay awake and she fell, thanks to the sleeping pill, asleep


	26. Bad dreams,,,

_**Together – Forever! Part 26:**  
_**Bad dreams…  
**

**--------------------**

**AN:_  
_**just a little note before you read the next two chapters, so nooen gets confused:  
Text anything that happens in reality**_  
Text _** anything that happens with the actual Prue in her dream_  
Text_ anything that happens with the past Prue in her dreams

**--------------------**

It was already 1am when everyone was back to bed and sleep, but what no one saw, was how Prue started to have nightmares. _**  
Prue looked around and found herself and Andy as six year olds sitting in the back yard of the manor.** Each on one swing, licking on their ice cream.  
"Andy?"  
"Huh?"  
"Do you think marrying is cool?"  
"I don't know, but mom said, if u love someone very much and shared a lot of stuff with him or her, it's the coolest you can do with this person."  
Little Prue smiled  
"Well, I know someone I share a lot with and if it's that cool, I know that I want to do it with only that person"  
"Your dad?"  
"No! Never!"  
"Well... who then, cause Piper and Phoebe you are not allowed to, because they're girls just like you and you need a boy or a man to do it with!"  
"Man, Andy, you're so silly. The one I'm talking about is you."  
"You saying you want to marry me when we're older?"  
"Uh hum"  
Andy's smile grew wide  
"Only if you want to, naturally"  
Prue added fast and added grin to the comment. Andy starred into her eyes for a few seconds.  
"I think you're right. There's nothing we didn't share yet. So we should also do something this cool together, if it's really that cool"**  
Real time Prue closed her eyes tightly. Wishing she'd just be able to leave everything behind. Not see this anymore. Her thoughts were interrupted by another sound of voice. A female voice, she didn't remember too well. She opened her eyes again and found her teenager-self lying on some hospital stretcher thingy. Andy was next to her, holding her hand, as the doctor came closer**  
"Don't worry… it's just a little cool… in a few seconds it's all over again"  
The doctor told them placing some jelly stuff on Prue's stomach, then placed the ultra sound scanner on her stomach and the room was filled with fast and heavy heart beating. Teenage Prue smiled  
"Look… there she is…"  
She told Andy, who just starred speechless at the screen. Then looked fascinated down at teenage Prue and then just pecked her lips, before starring back at the picture...**  
Prue starred at herself and Andy, being so happy and having this baby together and just couldn't hold back the tears  
"No! Don't! Please… Let me go…"  
She yelled trying to run away, but it was impossible. She couldn't move and she wasn't heard by anyone. Not in reality and not of the people in her dream. Her vision blurred again and the scene changed. She saw herself on the couch of the manor.  
"Oh no! No!! Not that! No!"  
Prue yelled closing here yes tightly, but it wouldn't work. She saw everything anyway. She saw how teenage Andy entered the room. He looked uncertain at Prue with fear in his eyes**  
"Prue?"  
**Prue heard Andy say and then the hesitance of him as he went up to her. Her past self wouldn't react. She saw, how Andy pulled her past self into a tight hug and noticed how she started to calm down. She had to listen really carefully and made out the words from herself**  
"It's gone"  
**and again  
**"It's dead"  
**Prue shook her head… trying to get rid of the pictures, but they were still there. It was impossible to get them away. But then her vision blurred again, and her head was ringing by the loud yells, which suddenly got auditable**  
"And you can't just do nothing. You can't just lie whole day here on your bed in your room! You can't act as if this day never happened!! It did happen!! It is over!! You can't change the past, but what you can change is fucking future!!! You gotta move on!!! Meghan is dead!!! Finally get that!!!!!!!!!!"  
"GET OUT OF HERE!!!"  
**It was Andy who yelled at her teenage self and Prue finally responded with this sentence. Prue watched in horror as the scene continued.  
**"Get out or I swear you will follow her!!"**  
She heard herself say and Prue's whole body started to shiver. She slowly broke down, letting herself fall to her knees. She didn't even try to block the vision anymore. It was useless. The vision again blurred, revealing Prue and Andy at some fancy dinner. Prue was completely dressed up and Andy wore a tax. He had brought them to the hotel their prom was in. they were both sitting at a table.**  
"This is so wonderful"  
Prue told Andy beaming up at him, as he pressed a kiss onto her lips  
"You know… last time we were here… I gave you a ring… what would you say, if I gave you tonight one as well?"  
"I would say, that you're crazy, mister"  
"Why?"  
"Cause… I'm not ready to marry just yet"  
"Why?"  
"Cause… Andy this is all going waay too fast... we only met back again a month ago… we can't just marry and act like we didn't change, like nothing happened in those past few years"  
"Heeey… don't panic, okay? I just asked what if… not... let's marry"  
Andy told her  
"Is this thought really that scary?"  
Andy asked after several minutes"  
"No… it's just… after what happened with Rodger… and… Andy… I know… we love each other… but we also changed a lot in the past years… it's impossible to not change in 10 years… we first… have to get to know each other again… talk a little… not just rush into things"  
Prue told him  
"Yeah… you're right"  
Andy whispered and kissed her lips again, while the new ring burned in his jacket**  
Prue just starred at herself, saying 'no' to the man she loved so much…  
"Why didn't I just say yes?"  
She whispered lowly to herself, as the vision changed again. Prue heard her sisters calling her name, and then saw herself waking up. It was the day Andy died. She looked up at herself and how she went over to Andy and cried onto Andy's body. Prue shook her head  
"No!! Finally stop!!!"  
She begged, as if someone was giving her those images, not realizing she was dreaming. The next she saw, was herself sitting in a car. Driving aimlessly around the streets after Andy's funeral. A song was playing in the radio, which, as weird as it sounded, seemed to match so much to them, what Prue only realized then**  
'is true love just once in a lifetime … someday we'll know if love can move a mountain, someday we'll know why the sky is blue, someday we'll know why I wasn't meant for you'**  
Prue shook her head again  
"No! You and me… we… we were meant to be... before the elders and this damn witch fuck started!"**_


	27. ,,, turning into good reality

_**Together – Forever! Part 27:**  
_** … turning into good reality  
**

**--------------------**

"**_No! You and me… we… we were meant to be... before the elders and this damn witch fuck started!"  
Prue yelled and suddenly, her vision started to go black… she suddenly felt very weird. She looked down at her stomach, which was growing by the second  
"What?"  
She asked herself and then suddenly felt a great pain in her stomach. She shrugged together and started screaming  
"Nooooo! You can't take this baby as well! No!!! Andy! Help!"  
Prue yelled and then felt the life fading from her stomach and she collapsed even more. She saw a baby-figure lying on the floor and picked it up, just to realize, it was dead. Prue shook visibly and let the baby fall shaking her head.  
"nonononononono… nooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
She couldn't loose another baby… but before the baby could hit the floor, it vanished_**  
In reality Prue was tossing around the bed and screaming, sweat all over her face and tears also ran down her cheeks. It was a horrible image to see what only a dream could do to someone**_  
Prue felt completely alone. It was all dark and she was still sitting/laying on the very same spot. She was alone. She was cold. She was scared. And then suddenly a warmish light washed over and she suddenly felt arms wrapping around her and a male voice whispering  
"Shshsh"  
Into her ear while trying to clam her down. Prue knew that voice.  
"No! I can't handle this anymore! Go away! I don't want to suffer anymore!"  
Prue yelled at the person and closed her eyes tightly. _**  
As she opened them again, she was back in her bed she looked shocked around, but still felt that warm embrace and those strong arms around her waist  
"No… please let go…"   
she begged… she knew who those arms belonged to. She pushed them away and got out of bed, hiding in a corner of her bedroom. Andy got up from the bed and walked over to her again  
"No! Please… I don't want to suffer any longer… please…"  
Prue begged, but anyway felt the touches of him  
"Prue… it's okay…"  
"No… leave it… please… this is not true…. I don't… please…"  
She begged  
"Prue I'm back"  
"You said that the last few times as well… it's not true… you'll just… leave me alone again… you'll just disappear on me again… they'll take you from me again"  
Prue told him  
"No they won't! What you said… opened their eyes! They let me get back… I'll stay with you and our baby…"  
Prue looked scared at him again  
"You said that the last time as well…"  
Prue whispered  
"It's true this time… we'll be a family… I promise… just trust me…"  
Prue looked at Andy for a second more and then leaned over and hugged him tightly. Trying to hold him forever. Andy felt how Prue felt hot and knew it was about the garden scene, where she was half naked  
"Okay… c'mon"  
he said gently and picked her up. Prue kept holding tightly onto Andy. She wouldn't let him go again. Never again. Andy placed her on the bed and then sat down on the bed himself. He grabbed for her hand and stroke it gently with one hand. With the other he stroke the side of her feverish cheek and forehead  
"I'm right back…"  
Andy told her, as he tried to get up  
"No!"  
Prue yelped, clutching his hand  
"Prue… I'm just gonna get a cold cloth"  
"No… you said last time you were right back as well…and you weren't…"  
"Sweetie… I'm just over the floor… I promise…"  
Prue shook her head. Andy sighted.  
"Okay"   
he said and then covered her up completely, also with the other blanket, Leo had brought before  
"You okay?"  
"I'm cold"  
Andy smiled a little  
"Yeah… you feel a little hot as well. Just close your eyes and sleep a little"  
"You are staying, right? They won't take you again?"  
"I'm staying right here. Next to you. I promise. Now close your eyes"  
He told her and just continued to stroke her face. Prue moved her head into his lap and finally closed her eyes  
"I love you"  
He whispered before Prue fell asleep with a small smile playing on her lips. Andy let out some air from his lungs. He never imagined it would get this hard. He never imagined, Prue was this bad after he was taken from her again. But then again, why was he so surprised? He had spent two weeks promising her, day by day, he wasn't going anywhere… and then he left her again. What did he expect? He looked concerned down at Prue and covered her up a bit more, so Prue was nearly disappearing in the blankets. He continued to stroke Prue's face till the sun was rising again. He wouldn't leave her again. Never again. Not over his dead body.


	28. Worries

_**Together – Forever! Part 28:**  
_**Worries  
**

**--------------------**

Paige entered the kitchen. Piper and phoebe sat already at the table and were eating or sipping on their coffee while reading the newspaper  
"Morning"  
"Morning"  
Both older sisters mumbled  
"Prue not up yet?"  
"Well... she didn't show up so far"  
"That's weird… it's already 10 am and she's not up yet? You sure she's still in her room?"  
"We didn't check, Paige…"  
Phoebe answered  
"But, we gave her a sleeping pill, maybe that's why she's still sleeping."  
"Or it's just simply, because she has a little cold… I mean…w e have no idea how long she was outside when we found her there last night"  
"I'm gonna go check…"  
"Paige… maybe she just wants to be a little alone…"  
"Yeah, well I don't think this being alone is helping her. What if she needs us now?"  
The other two sisters turned silent  
"Paige's right"  
Phoebe said after several minutes  
"Let's go"  
Piper agreed and all three of them walked up to Prue's room. Paige grabbed the door handle and opened it carefully. She found a man sitting on the bed and her eldest sister's head resting in his lap  
"Who are you?"  
She asked, concerned it was a demon  
"Don't worry, Paige… it's Andy"  
Piper told her  
"Andy?"  
"Morning to you guys as well"  
He said in a whisper smiling at them  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I'm in my fiancé's room… now what would I want there?"  
"Fiancé?"  
Phoebe asked  
"Oh… yeah… right... Prue didn't want to tell you, cause she thought he'd not come back"  
"I wouldn't have"  
Andy whispered  
"How about we go downstairs and discus this, so we don't wake Prue"  
"I can't… I promised Prue, to stay here and I won't break this promise… not this time"  
He told them. The sisters went closer to the bed and spread around it  
"Spill…"  
"Well… last night Prue… held the best parol anyone could have. She opened the elders' eyes and they let me go… after yelling at me one last time…"  
"She's super-witch even thought she's completely broken…"  
Phoebe said smiling down at Prue  
"Yeah… but she suffers the consequences"  
"What ya mean?"  
Piper asked worried  
"She has a fever"  
"How high?"  
Piper asked concerned feeling her sister's forehead  
"I don't know… she wouldn't let me go to the bathroom to get a cold cloth and a thermometer…. She wanted me to stay right here… and so I did….. Now already 8 hours…"  
"That's so sweet"  
Paige cooed. Andy smiled lowly and just continued to stroke Prue's face  
"Well… then I'm gonna make some tea for her"  
Piper said, getting up  
"Yeah… and I get the thermometer"  
Phoebe said, jumping up as well  
"Ok…well then I get the cloth"  
She said grinning. Andy smiled at them  
"Thanks…"  
"Always… I mean... she's our sister"  
Piper said, before leaving the room again and closing the door after her


	29. Caring

_**Together – Forever! Part 29:**  
_**Caring  
**

**--------------------**

An hour later everything was placed in Prue's bedroom. There was a thermos flask placed on the night stand, right next to the bowl with cold water. A cloth was placed on Prue's forehead, which Andy changed every once in a while. The thermometer was also placed on the nightstand. The curtains were closed. Andy and Prue were alone again. Andy still kept on holding her hand and stroking her face. Prue finally started to move slightly…. And after several more minutes, her eyes fluttered open. The first she that came to her mind was getting up and so she sat automatically up. Andy pulled her immediately back down.  
"Stay down"  
He whispered gently and then leaned down and kissed her lips. Prue smiled slightly, looked into his eyes for a second and then closed her eyes again.  
"How are ya feeling?"  
Andy asked in a whisper. Prue opened her eyes again  
"Like crap… everything hurts… my throat... my head… my everything… I'm cold"  
"I'm gonna get the heating on"  
He said gently and picked her head up from his lap and got finally up again. He stretched a little, before going over to the heating and turning it on  
"You stayed the whole time here?"  
She asked in a whisper, as she wasn't able to talk any louder  
"You said you wanted me to stay right there… and so I did…"  
Andy said smiling and sat down on the edge of the bed again. He picked the cloth once again, washed it out in the bowl and then placed it back on Prue's forehead  
"That's not making it any better"  
"It has to be…"  
He told her gently and then grabbed for the thermometer bag and got the thermometer out  
"Okay… open your mouth"  
He said as he moved his hand over to her mouth  
"No… I'm not that bad…"  
Prue said and tried to pull her head away from the thermometer  
"Prue... please… I'm not gonna discuss this with you! If you not open up this instant I'm gonna make you and I don't care if you are mad at me afterwards!"  
Andy told her seriously. Prue looked back at him and saw his stern eyes on her and finally opened her mouth. Andy placed the thermometer in her mouth and then his face softened again a little  
"That's my fiancé"  
Prue smiled slightly and closed her eyes again. She then felt the bed moving and already thought Andy would get up. She opened her eyes, just to find Andy lying next to her. He was lying on his side, propped up on his shoulder. His palm holding his cheek and he was gazing worried down at her  
"I was so worried about you two those past hours"  
He told her. Prue smiled some more and since she couldn't speak, she just turned to her side and snuggled into Andy, who automatically let his hand fall onto her waist, drawing her closer to him. Finally the thermometer beeped and Andy pulled a little away. He removed the thermometer again and took a fats look at it. The display showed 103F. He sighted and turned a bit around again, to place the thermometer back on the nightstand, then turned back to Prue and again looked even more worried back down at her  
"That bad?"  
"You'll be okay"  
Andy just told her…. then grabbed the cloth again and pressed it again against her forehead. Prue just closed her eyes again as she moved closer to him again… Andy just held her for several minutes tight to him, then pulled away again a bit at least and sat back up  
"Piper made you some tea"  
"I don't want anything"  
Prue whispered  
"You're sweating for hours, honey… you need the liquid…"  
Andy reasoned and filled, against Prue's will, the cup with some tea of the flask  
"Okay… c'mon… sit up"  
"Andy… no… please"  
"You need do drink something… and this will also warm you up a little…"  
Andy told her and forced her to sit up in the bed, then handed her the little cup.  
"I wanted to tell you this whole month how much I love and missed you…and now you are back and I can tell you and now you're a simple pain"  
Prue said. Andy just shield and pecked her lips  
"I just want the best for my girls"  
He said and then placed his and on her stomach, for the first time  
"You know about it?"  
Andy nodded  
"Yeah… she's the reason I'm here…"  
Prue's smile grew a bit  
"You liking it?"  
"Don't change the subject. Drink your tea"  
Andy ordered  
"Only if you tell me"  
"I'm more than happy"  
Andy told her. Prue smiled and tried to move to reach his lips. But every muscle was hurting.  
"Hey…. Just relax" he told her, pushing her gently back down on the pillows, then leaned down himself and kissed her  
"Now… tea"  
He repeated for the millionth time  
"Do I really have to? This already smells yuck"  
"Don't act like a baby, just because you have one inside of you"  
Andy said smirking. Prue made a face and sighted, looking once again disgusted down at the tea and then took a few sips…  
"Good girl… and now I'm gonna call a doctor…"  
"No!"  
"Sweetie… I'm worried, okay?"  
"I'm okay… it's just a little cold"  
"You are not okay… your blood is practically cooking"  
"No doc can do something against fever"  
"He or she can give you something"  
"No… I just… need some… rest…and a warm bed… and… you… please…"  
She begged. Andy sighted  
"As soon as your temperature is going the slightest up, I don't care what you are saying anymore."  
Andy told her  
"Thank you"  
She whispered and received a gentle kiss from Andy

**--------------------**

**AN:  
**peanut2lb: I won't give too much away… but.. let's justs ay, the elders have a biiiiiiiiig surprise for the couple…


	30. Marry? Me?

_**Together – Forever! Part 30:**  
_**Marry? Me?  
**

**--------------------**

**_A few days later:_**  
Andy entered their bedroom once again with a tray of breakfast stuff.  
"Good morning sweetie"  
He said gently a she said down on the edge of the bed and kissed her good morning  
"Hey"  
Prue whispered, sleepy as she was just woken up  
"How are ya feeling baby?"  
"A bit of everything"  
Prue told him, but she was lying. This dream of another dead baby was hunting her night by night…s he didn't want to get better… she just wanted to stay in bed…. no demons… no stress… no danger. Andy felt her forehead  
"Well, you feel better… at least it seems like you have no fever anymore"  
"My head is still aching… and my balance is out of order"  
Prue told him  
"Well… at least you have to eat… you two need something to eat"  
"Yeah"  
Prue said nodding and started eating her breakfast  
"You know… we gotta marry within a few months…"  
Prue stopped in her actions and choke on her bagel  
"What???"  
Prue asked, as soon as she was able to breathe again  
"Well… we want the baby to have married parents, now do we?  
"A…Andy… I'm awake only 10 minutes… and you talk about marrying?"  
"Well… it's important…w e gotta make decisions…"  
"O… okay… well... okay…w hat if we want our baby to have married parents? What then?"  
"Well… we have to make it soon… so you are not fat yet… or you wanna marry fat?"  
"Oh, now this is really nice… you should think my fiancé tries to cheer me…and not call me fat already before I am…"  
Andy smiled a little  
"You'll only be fat for a little while… and I'm gonna love you fat…cause you carry our baby inside of you"  
"Nice… thanks"  
Prue said  
"Oh c'mon… now don't be mad at me…"  
Andy begged  
"Well... I'm ten minutes awake… I'm being called fat and you want to… get me… as your wife…"  
"Well... that's what fiancés are for…"  
"I slowly think, you should leave, before you throw even more things onto my head…"  
Prue told him  
"Okay… then just let me finish… want I want to try to tell ya…"  
"Right"  
"Well… we need to tell my parents, your dad… Darryl… Sheila…"  
"We need to tell them what?"  
"That I'm alive…"  
"Andy… everyone thinks, you never were dead"  
"Except the people, which are close to me… I whether have to tell them or never see them again…"  
"Well... I do want Julia at my wedding… even if you weren't the groom!"  
Prue told him  
"yeah me too. And I especially have to tell Darryl, because I want to go back to work"

Prue starred at him  
"Oh no! You won't work again as detective… not over my dead body!"  
"Why not?"  
"Cause… cause you died last time… because of your job…"  
"So? I won't die again… I'm not really easy to kill anymore…"  
"Is it that hard to understand, I'm worried about you?"  
"Well... you didn't want me to call a doctor neither... even though I was worried as well…"  
"That's something completely different!"  
"Yeah it is… my example is more dangerous… because you risked two lives…and not just your own"  
"A little fever won't kill people... guns do, Andy!"  
"Okay… hum... can we just go back to the topic"  
"I think we are at the topic"  
"No we are not… the topic is to invite your dad, my parents and Darryl to tell them about me, Paige and the baby"  
"We can't tell dad about Paige… he'll freak!"  
"Well he has to get to know about her one day. She's your sister, Prue"  
"Okay… then… tell piper to call them…. I'm gonna be downstairs whenever they have the time to come over…"  
Prue told him  
"You sure?"   
"Um... yeah... I guess… I... I mean… this marrying stuff still scares me… but… u… you are right…. the baby deserves the same name we have… and… we are engaged…we have to marry at some point… and… I'm over Rodger…and I know you are different than him… and I know… that you are the man of my life…and afterlife and whatever comes then"  
Prue told him smiling. Andy smiled back and kissed her  
"I love you"  
"I love you too"  
Prue answered and kissed him again  
"Okay… I'm gonna go planning the meeting… and talk to your sisters… you just… breakfast and sleep… or… read some more of your book"  
Andy told her  
"We actually should read the book together... as it si a book about baby names… psychologists say, kids who are called in the womb already by a name, are more intelligent later"  
"You just pick what you like… I trust you in this"  
He said and kissed her again a few times before leaving Prue alone again.  
"Great… now daddy went crazy" Prue said, placing her hand once more on her stomach…  
"But don't worry… you'll at least have a normal mom…"  
She said grinning and then went back to eating…


	31. Something just isn't right

_**Together – Forever! Part 31:**  
_**Something just isn't right  
**

**--------------------**

Piper opened the door to Prue's room slightly. She didn't want to wake her sister up, if she was sleeping. She glanced inside and found Prue's eyes closed. She smiled a little and wanted to leave again when she heard a small voice coming from the bed  
"It's okay. I'm awake"  
Prue said smiling. Piper smiled back and entered the room completely  
"How are ya?"  
"A bit of everything…"  
Prue said smiling  
"I think I should pin a cheat of paper onto the door… then I wouldn't have to answer that question 6 times a day"  
"Sorry… you just really scared us all"  
"I know… I'm sorry"  
Prue said looking down  
"It's okay… at least you got Andy back"  
Piper said grinning  
"yeah… he won't leave my side ever since"  
Prue said smiling slightly  
"Talking about Andy…"  
Prue shook her head  
"He told you about this meeting, he's planning, huh?"  
"Yeah…"  
"He really wants this done…"  
Prue said smiling, not fully understanding why  
"Well... eh doesn't want to hide. He wants his job back. And he wants to see his family and friends… easy to explain"  
"Yeah… and he wants to marry"  
Prue said sighting  
"You don't sound too happy…"  
"Is it that obvious?"  
"Well… I know you my whole life… I should know by now if you like something or not."  
Prue smiled and then looked back down again  
"I don't know… I know I should be happy… but… this scares me…. more than it makes me happy…"  
"Then why did you accept his proposal?"  
"Cause… I want to marry him… at some point… but…. Not… not now… this is…. All too much for me… too little time… too much at once… the baby… I… didn't expect or want this now… I first wanted to be… a... a very long time alone with Andy… then maybe marry in a year or so…and then… maybe…. Think about kids… and now there's just everything at once…and I don't have time to… sort things out…"  
Prue told her, sounding pretty much desperate  
"Destiny wouldn't have given you something you can't handle"  
"What if it did?"  
"Prue… how often did you already think you couldn't handle things and how often did you handle it?"  
"I know… but this is different… this is… about me… and not others… you know that I'm good in caring for other's… but as soon as it comes to myself… I'm… I'm miserable… just… look at how I was last time I was pregnant… I killed her, Piper…"  
"That's nonsense, sweetie. It was… meant to be… so we could receive our destiny… so we all could handle our lives… this is… a second chance… for… for both of you…"  
Prue smiled slightly  
"Yeah… maybe…"  
"For sure!"  
Piper told Prue kind of serious and then searched Prue's eyes to see if she got it  
"So… I guess you didn't look out for anything bridal yet, huh?"  
"No…"  
Piper sat there grinning and Prue looked up to catch a glance of it  
"Goddess… bring the catalogues already along!"  
she told her little sister, which just giggled, got the catalogues out and sat down next to her older sister while watching the catalogue for anything Prue would possibly like for their wedding, but after only half an hour Prue didn't pay attention to Piper's excited babbling  
"Umm… honey… I'm… tired… can…can you leave me alone for a bit?"  
"Yeah… sure… I just am gonna leave those here… so you can look through them whenever you want to"  
Prue faked a smile  
"Thank you"  
Piper smiled and pecked her sister's cheek, before heading out of the room. As soon as the room was closed Prue sighted and fell back on the bed and sighted  
"I do want this… but… not now…"  
Prue whispered as a tear left her eyes. She got a glance at the wedding catalogues again and with a wave of her hand the catalogues flew across the room and into the next wall which alarmed Andy, Phoebe and Cole who stormed into the room immediately  
"Prue? You okay?"  
Andy asked concerned as he rushed up to her side  
"Was there a demon?"  
Phoebe asked from near the entrance, looking at Prue, while Cole simply looked around for any signs of a demon or an attack. Prue just forced a smile  
"I'm… I'm okay… no… there was no demon… I was just… trying to move the catalogues, Piper brought me to the chair over there… but... it seems like my powers are a little upside down… and so.. They went flying into the wall"  
Prue lied. Andy looked at her sceptical. He didn't believe her, but he didn't know any reason she would lie to him… so this was senseless. He didn't quite get what was wrong. He felt already pretty weird when he talked to Prue about the wedding before… and now bridal catalogues were 'accidentally' thrown around the room… something just wasn't right, he knew that, but he didn't understand what… as Prue always plastered a smile on her face while talking about all of this things. Andy kept silent and watched Prue, as she lay back down…

**--------------------**

**AN:  
**pokay, I know this all sounds,, as if Prue wasn't ahppy at all about how things just are going and she isn#t… well at elast she's not completely thrilled. But that will change soon. Promisse!!!


	32. Talk to me, please!

_**Together – Forever! Part 32:**  
_**Talk to me, please!?!  
**

**--------------------**

**_A few days later:_**  
Andy entered the bedroom once again. This time she didn't sit or lay in the bed, what seemed already like a big step, but was sitting on a chair in front of her mirror, getting ready for the meeting with Andy's parents, Darryl and Victor.  
"Wow… you look wonderful"  
He said smiling as he walked up to her and kissed her neck  
"Don't exaggerate, sweetie"  
"I'm not!"  
"Yes you are..."  
"I'm not, considering you finally managed to get up and get dressed and take a shower"  
He told her  
"Thank you"  
Prue snapped. Andy sighted. Whatever eh said these days, it just wasn't the right  
"You know… I didn't mean it like that"  
He told her gently  
"Then why do you say it?"  
"Let's don't fight, okay?"  
Andy begged looking t her  
"Yeah… okay"  
Prue said and received a kiss from Andy  
"But… I don't think I can come downstairs… I feel weird again…"  
"Prue… please… I need you down there… how will it look like, when I tell them, you're pregnant… and you are nowhere… I carry you downstairs and I'll have my arms round you the whole time… and a blanket as well"  
"The whole time, huh? You wanna give your parents a heart attack or something?"  
"You know what I mean…"  
"I just… don't know if it's really a good idea…we should tell theme each several…. I mean… your parents will react completely different to… Paige than my dad will… my.. My dad will freak anyway… I don't know if I'm strong enough for that already…"  
Prue said. She'd try anything to get out of this  
"honey… your sisters will be there and Leo and Cole… and… if you really can't take it I'm gonna be there as well… and if you feel really, really bad, I bring you back upstairs… but… can we just try?"  
Andy asked… he was kneeling in front of her to be able to look directly into her eyes. He was desperate as well. He felt Prue lied to him about how she was feeling. She didn't have any fever anymore for several days, she seemed perfectly fine. But Prue kept saying she wasn't feeling good. He didn't get why and she wouldn't talk to him, what he also didn't understand… he just wished, she'd finally open herself up to him again… but it seemed to find no end. So he decided now, to simply leave her time. She'd come to him, when she was ready, at least he hoped so"  
"Okay"  
Prue whispered  
"Thank you"  
Andy said smiling and kissed her once again. Prue kissed him back. Those kisses made her forget everything. When Andy kissed her, it felt like it was only about him and her.. And not a baby and all those other things, which simply scared her at the moment. Andy pulled away slightly and stood up… then picked her up. Prue smiled at him as she wrapped his legs around his waist  
'There it is… finally a real smile again'  
Andy thought as his own smile grew . Prue giggled a she started to spin around with her. Prue simply held tightly onto him and lowly started screaming as she also wrapped her arms tighter around him, pulling her chest towards his. Both laughing and giggling like kids. Andy finally stopped and he fell back onto the bed. Prue still on top of him. He smiled up at her and kissed her passionately. Prue again kissed him back. This felt so right. This was so right. This is the way it should be. She started to explore his mouth… as Andy's hands moved up and down her body. As he reached her belly his hands remained there for a few minutes, which practically took Prue all the air. She froze dead and pulled away. Sitting up on top of him. Nothing was right. Nothing is. She was pregnant. It wasn't just her and Andy. A couple. There was a baby. There was a ring on her finger. There were tons of people expecting things of her. She couldn't take it. Andy noticed how Prue changed within a second. He saw the scared and shocked expression on her face and looked worried at her  
"Prue?"  
He asked gently. Moving his hand up to her cheek.  
"No.. I… I… I don't feel well… I… le.. Leave me alone… wanna lay down a bit…"  
She told him, as she again closed up to him. As she got away from him. He sat up and looked confused at Prue  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing..."  
"Prue… u.. You were perfectly fine a few seconds ago…and now you tell me you are not feeling well… why don't you try lying to someone else for a change…. Cause… I know you are lying… I know you all my and your life… I know when you try to push me away…. But why"  
He asked serious. Prue just turned around and didn't look at him. He was a man. He didn't understand all that was going on inside of her. She didn't even understand it herself. She wanted to be happy. She wanted this ever since Meghan died… but at the moment it was all scaring the hell out of her and she just didn't understand why…  
"Prue… please… just talk to me… you know… that we can talk about everything…"  
"I… just… need to rest a bit… till… they are there… I'm okay… really Andy…"  
"You are not… Prue.. I know u… there's something wrong… why don't you tell me?"  
"There's nothing to talk about"  
Prue said, still not facing him  
"Then why don't you look at me… why do you hide in our room ever since I'm back… this is not you…"  
"You don't know if this sis me… you didn't leave with me for… over 10 years…"  
"But I watched every second of your life in the past three years… Prue, please… just talk to me… yell at me… I don't care… but… it's driving me crazy, that you are not talking one single world to me…"  
Prue didn't answer, just a few tears left her eyes, she tried to pull away again as soon as possible. Andy looked at her in a worried and desperate way… he had to realize she wouldn't talk to him.  
"I get you, when everyone is there"  
Prue just nodded slightly. Andy leaned over to, at least kiss her cheek. Prue turned her head away to hide it in the pillows, but Andy anyway saw the tears shining in her eyes. He sighted and then just simply kissed the top of her head before leaving the room again. Leaving Prue, like she wanted, once again alone.


	33. Family meeting

_**Together – Forever! Part 33:**  
_**Family meeting  
**

**--------------------**

"Prue, honey… they are there"  
Andy said as he entered the bedroom again  
"Yeah, okay… I'm coming"  
She said smiling sitting up  
"Wait… I help ya"  
Andy said and helped her up  
"Want me to carry you?"  
"No… I can make that…"  
She said smiling at him and then got to her toes to peck him. She was nervous and you really could see that  
"Hey…. Don't worry, okay? You guys just have to tell the news about Paige… and then I'm already downstairs…"  
"Only… dad will freak… and who can mind him? Mom kinda cheated with Sam on him. And.. You guys is funny as well… you don't seriously think my sisters will be any help?"  
Andy sighted  
"I know… but you're strong… I know you can handle that…"  
Prue smiled a little as Andy leaned back down and kissed her again…  
"Okay… c'mon… let's go downstairs…"  
Prue nodded and Andy wrapped an arm around her waist supporting her in the way to and half down the stairs, where Leo already waited for them  
"You better be good to my fiancé"  
Andy said joking  
"I'll do my best"  
Leo said grinning back as he took over Andy's place… Andy once again pecked her lips before he sat down next to Paige, who was waiting on the stairs as well. Prue went with Leo down the last steps and entered the living  
"Prue"  
Victor was the first one to see and greet her. He hugged her tightly  
"How are you baby?"  
"A little bit of everything"  
She said smiling a little as she hugged him back  
"Yeah, Piper and phoebe said already, that you're still a bit ill"  
"Yeah…"  
Prue said lowly. She felt like never letting go of her dad again. She felt like a little kid again. And it felt good. There were no responsibilities, no babies, and no 'husbands'. But soon enough Victor pulled away and Prue was pulled into Julia's arms  
"Heeey…"  
"I missed you so much, Julia"  
Prue told her, trying not to tear up  
"You should stay in San Francisco… both of you…"  
She said looking at Richard over Julia's shoulder  
"We thought about it a few times as well… I mean… Andy's grave is here…"  
Prue froze a little as an ice cold vibe went down her spine. She pulled a little away  
"You should know by now that we care well for it"  
"I still would like to be closer… it's my only child after all"  
Prue smiled  
"Yeah…"  
She then looked at Darryl for a second  
"Hey… you feeling better?  
"Kinda"  
Prue answered  
"Okay…. How about you sit down, Prue"  
Piper asked and Phoebe had already a blanket ready. Prue nodded and sat down. This was going to be so hard. She was sitting on the couch, victor right next to her. Julia and Darryl were sitting each on one seat across from her, while Richard stood behind Julia. Her sisters were standing behind her as well and Leo between her and victor, but also behind the couch  
"Well… we… umm… invited you guys, cause we have to make a few announces… four to… to be exact… announces which are hard to tell you guys… but also concern you all more or less… and since it's pretty hard, we decided to do it this once… and then never again. Those… hum… announces are… for some of you maybe… better for others not so good… just… don't freak completely… till you know everything… cause we don't want you to freak just cause of one thing and then are not open for the other things anymore…"  
She looked at Victor  
"I promise it's getting better… by the end."  
She said and then looked back down at her hands  
"We weren't sure how to tell you guys… so we… umm… decided to do it I historical order… and so… the first one goes 23 years back in time…"  
Prue said and looked form one face to another… before letting the first bomb fall


	34. A new sister

_**Together – Forever! Part 34:**  
_**A new sister  
**

**--------------------**

"We... umm… discovered a few weeks ago… that... we're not… three sisters… but… four. She's 23 years old…"  
"Excuse me?"  
Victor asked  
"We…. Have another sister, dad"  
"That… that's impossible… I wasn't there anymore at that time"  
"You needn't be. Paige's our half sister… it happened after you and mom… with Sam… mom's whitelighter"  
"What the hell!!!"  
Victor yelled ready to jump. Prue just placed a hand on his leg  
"Dad… please… listen to me… I know… this hurts a lot….. I.. I mean… I was engaged once as well.. And he betrayed me…. tried to even betray me with Phoebe… I know it hurts… but… please… just… just meet her, before you judge her. She hasn't anything to do with this. It's not her fault, she exists. If it's anyone's fault, then it's mom's and Sam's, but not hers, okay?"  
Victor had calmed a bit, but you could still see the rage and pain in his eyes  
"Dad?"  
Victor just nodded a little  
"But how can you guys discover this only now?"  
Darryl asked as Julia just grinned  
"Patty never told them. They just thought their mom was a little fat and then made a diet again. She gave her up at a church…"  
Julia explained  
"You knew?"  
Victor asked a she looked shocked at her  
"Yeah… Patty told me everything… also that Prue gave Paige her name, even though she didn't know about the baby at all…  
"What… what do you mean?"  
"She asked you one day, what name you would give the baby, if she had another one. Your little sister and you answered Paige and so she named her."  
Julia said smiling and Prue's smile grew at the same time  
"Umm… we… we better call her downstairs… cause… because she's pretty nervous about this.."  
Prue said after several minutes of silence. Everyone in the room nodded and Prue gave a small yell upstairs  
"Paige!"  
Paige nearly tripped down the stairs, but in the end anyway made it down to the living. Julia got up and walked towards Paige  
"Oh my god… you are so big"  
She said pretty thrilled, as she took Paige's face in her hands to take a closer look at the 23 year old  
"The eyes you have from your mom… the hair from your dad… definitely…"  
She said smiling and nodded a bit. Prue just looked at her father's eyes and saw the pain them. She needed to end it. So she cleared her throat  
"Umm… can… can we go on?"  
"Yeah… sure"  
Julia said, sitting back down, but holding Paige's hand still. Piper and Phoebe just smiling at her brightly with an 'I told you things would turn out good' face


	35. Announces no 2 and 3

_**Together – Forever! Part 35:**  
_**Announcement no. 2 and 3  
**

**--------------------**

"Okay… hum… the.. The second announcement is also the third"  
Prue prepared carefully  
"Okay… go ahead…"  
Julia said smiling  
"The news is… that… I'm engaged"  
She said smiling, showing the ring around. Then looked at victor and his face  
"Okay… thanks that I could meet him before u opened this up to me… or us…"  
"You know him, dad."  
She told him and then looked at everyone else  
"You all do… but…. It's not… that normal… that he's here… so… that's the third kind of announcement… so… umm... please don't be… too shocked…"  
Prue said. She didn't know how to prepare them better for this, as all looked at her confused. There was no one they al knew… at least they thought so  
"Honey!"  
She called

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Andy jumped up at Prue's voice and walked down the stairs, trying to stay as calm as possible. He tried hard to hide and control his nervousness. As you don't tell your parents every day, that you're not dead anymore.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Julia froze dead in her tracks as she saw Andy entering the living, just like Richard. It was impossible, that Andy was there. He was dead. they buried him. They visited his grave a billion of times. This was impossible. Darryl looked speechless at his partner, but was in the end the first one to react  
"Andy?"  
"Hey Darryl. Don't worry. It's me. I'm not a ghost. Not anymore. I'm a whitelighter… like Leo… and… Sam for that matter…"  
He added for his mom, so she understood it as well.  
Julia shook her head slightly as tears ran down her cheeks. She couldn't believe her eyes. She got up and kinda flew into his arms  
"Oh my god… my baby!"  
She said gripping tightly onto him, just to make sure, it was really him. She cried into his chest, still not sure, if it really was her son.  
"Mom.. You're.. Umm… suffocating me"  
He told her smiling and Julia's grip loosened a bit, but she still cried into his chest  
"Shshshs… it's okay…. It's really me… I'm back, mom"  
He told her rubbing his mother's back, as Richard joined them and put a hand on each one's back  
"I always wanted to tell you, how proud I was on you"  
"I know dad…"  
Andy told him nodding.  
Prue just sat by and smiled at them. She was glad she could make them all so happy. Especially Andy. Victor saw Prue's tearing eyes at the sight of Julia crying at Andy's chest. He smiled at her and then hugged her  
"Congratulations, sweetie"  
"Thank you, dad"  
"I gotta thank you… I finally have the son I always wanted"  
Prue smiled a little and looked into Andy's eyes.. Julia finally pulled away as well and looked at Prue as well  
"Welcome to the family"  
She told Prue, drying her eyes again while Andy went over to give Darryl a manly hug  
"I missed ya tons, man!"  
Darryl told Andy  
"Me too, partner, me too"  
"Yeah… but that won't be possible now anymore, now will it?"  
"Yes it will… everyone thinks I never died. Except the people that were the closest to me and those are all her in this room at the moment."  
Andy said  
"So… you'll come back to work soon again, just like nothing happened?"  
"Yeah… I was on holiday the last few weeks"  
Andy said grinning  
"Yeah… well we'll still talk about"  
Prue said seriously. She honestly still didn't like that idea at all. Andy smiled sweetly at her and went up to her and kissed her passionately  
"That's not gonna change my mind, Andrew"  
Prue told him as they pulled away again from each other. Julia just let out a laugh  
"You can't forbid those men to not do it… I tried a million times with Richard"  
"Well… I have some methods to keep him home"  
She said grinning and then looked back at Julia  
"Can you repeat again what you said before the Richard-thing?"  
Prue asked  
"What? Welcome to the family?" .

**--------------------**

**AN:  
**well... Julia is in this fanfic like the girls' step mom. Considering she was already patty's best friend and kind of sister... sooo up to the point of them leaving San Francisco, Julia knows EVERYTHING. You'll see that soon... ;)


	36. Welcome to the family

_**Together – Forever! Part 36:**  
_**Welcome to the family  
**

**--------------------**

"Welcome to the family?"  
"How would you like to say that once again to your grandchild?"  
Prue asked smiling  
"What?"  
Four mouths asked  
"I'm pregnant"  
Prue announced. Victor leaned over to her and pecked her cheek  
"Finally"  
He said grinning. Prue just shook her head, laughing a bit, as Andy kissed her once again.  
"Well… I better get some Champaign"  
Piper told them and Prue once again froze… there this official was again… she didn't need this.  
"Umm... excuse… excuse me… guys… but… I'm not… feeling too well… Andy… can you bring me upstairs?"  
Andy sighted. He noticed how Prue tried to close up again  
"Just one glass?"  
"No… I just… wanna lay down a bit…"  
Andy just nodded and picked her up, carrying her back upstairs.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Back in the kitchen, Piper's face was tears strained as she picked glasses and the Champaign. Leo entered as well and saw his wife dewasted  
"Piper?"  
Piper fast pulled the tears away, thinking it was someone else, but then recognized the soft voice of Leo  
"Yeah?"  
"Everything okay?"  
"No… it's… dad… his comments…"  
Leo went up to hug her  
"Shshshsh…"  
"He said… Andy was the son eh always wished for… he has already a son… he has already you… and this… finally comment… with the baby… it…. It hurts so much… doesn't he think…we want a baby too…"  
Piper cried into her husband's chest. Victor stood in the doorway. He wanted to help Piper, so he wouldn't have to spend that much time with Paige. He heard everything.  
"I didn't mean it that way"  
Victor told Piper, who automatically shrugged away from Leo by his voice…  
"You do know… that I love you and Prue and Phoebe all equal. You know, that I grew to like and love and respect Leo. But you also know, that I know Andy's parents really good. I know he's a good boy. I know he'll care for Prue. But that doesn't mean I don't accept Leo any less as my son in law, okay?"  
"Honey… from a point of a father… Andy might really be a better husband…. Andy can earn the money, when Prue should get pregnant. I couldn't. I would have to take care of the baby…. And isn't that what each father would want? A man who can care for her, not the other way round?"  
"Thank you"  
Victor told Leo  
"Always."  
"And… about the baby… id didn't mean it like that… I meant it for Prue. Prue's already as good as 30… her natural clock is ticking… yours not yet"  
Victor told his younger daughter  
"Now… am I forgiven? And does your stupid old dad, get a hug?"  
Piper smiled slightly through her tears and hugged victor, who pulled her tears away  
"You'd not ever think I'd offend you like this, now do you?"  
"I wasn't so sure…"  
Piper told him…

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

In the meantime, Andy was back downstairs and finally the people from kitchen appeared back in the living once again. Everyone talked and drank a bit… after several minutes Julia walked up to Andy, who stood more or less in a corner by himself  
"Hey… what's wrong? This party alike celebration is kinda all about u… so how come you are not so happy?"  
"It's… not me… it's… Prue…"  
"What's wrong with her?"  
"Nothing… that's at least what she says. She's without a fever already a few days again… but she always claims to feel not good. She wasn't out of our room for over a week. Until today. She reacts weird on the baby… or when I place my hands on her stomach… or when I try to come to the topic of the wedding. But she won't talk to me… I don't understand it… if she doesn't want to marry… then why did she take my proposal?"  
Andy asked not knowing what to do anymore  
"Okay… you just… don't worry anymore… and have a little fun… I go talk to Prue…"  
Andy smiled and gave his mom a hug  
"I love you"  
Julia smiled  
"I missed you as well, my little boy"  
Andy's face turned into a grimace as he heard that words, while Julia left the room, giggling a little. Andy went after her  
"She's in Piper's old room. They changed rooms"  
He told her  
"Alright"  
Julia said nodding. As Andy return to celebrating.


	37. From mothers to daughter about weddings

_**Together – Forever! Part 37:**  
_**From mothers to daughter about weddings  
**

**--------------------**

Julia knocked on the door to Prue's room. She didn't get a respond and so she anyway entered the room  
"Hey"  
"Hey..."  
Prue answered  
"Why didn't you answer when I knocked?"  
"cause... it's all the same to me... if someone's there or not... it's okay when I'm alone... but if someone feels like he or she has to talk to me... then... okay... if it has to be..."  
"So... this talk has to be, huh?"  
"Andy sent ya, didn't he?"  
"He didn't exactly send me... I saw him being pretty down and asked him what's wrong. He told me he doesn't understand you..."  
"Yeah..."  
"Why don't you talk to him?"  
"Cause it sounds ridiculous"  
"Nothing sounds ridiculous, if it's how you feel..."  
"Then what would you call it... if I'm on the one side scared to death about this baby and the wedding... and on the other hand I feel like the happiest woman on the world?"  
"Sweetie... that's normal"  
"Right... it wasn't normal for Piper... she knew Leo was the one... and just went through with it..."  
"And you don't know that Andy's the one?"  
"Oh Julia, that's ridiculous... naturally I know... that Andy's the one... I love him more than anything... and... If I didn't I would have had a serious boyfriend since his death..."  
"Then what's wrong?"  
"I don't know... it just seemed to be so easy for Piper and Leo..."  
"Well... then you didn't see her just before you and me entered the room"  
A familiar female voice filled the room, followed by shining, yellowish lights  
"Mom?"  
Patty smiled at her daughter  
"Before... I came to the bedroom... Piper was short before the breakdown... and after the disaster with you as well. She doubted it all along. Didn't you hear her say... one demon and it's over? I heard her a million times... and you should have seen me... if I wouldn't have had Julia at my side... your dad and me wouldn't have made it..."  
"And neither would Richard and me have..."  
"It is scary... and we know that... but as long as you are sure, that Andy's the man for you... there's nothing you have to worry about..."  
"I know all of that... but this feeling to panic just won't go away... it... just feels like... we have to do it... cause of the baby... I... I can do a lot of things for... everyone else... but if it comes to myself...t hen I'm sometimes completely vulnerable... and..."  
Prue took a big breath"  
"I can't handle all that attention"  
"then make a little wedding... just the closest friends and family... let your sisters and us help you... then the attention thing isn't that big anymore... let Andy take the decisions of choosing the flours... the... colours... the whatever"  
Patty told her  
"Your mom's right... just because you are scared of all of this... doesn't mean you can't get married...  
"and about the feeling, that you have to do this... sweetie... you agreed to marry him even before you knew about the baby..."  
Patty told her daughter gently... Prue just nodded slightly. Her and Andy's mom slowly helped her understand her own feelings and handle them already as well.  
"I promise the fear will go away. I don't say soon. Cause that's not the case. It'll get worst till the point you stand next to Andy on the altar... and then you look into his eyes."  
"That moment you'll know, it was the right thing to do and everything will be okay again. Everything will calm down then."  
Julia added as the two mother alike women for Prue looked down at her. Prue thought about it for a moment and then slowly nodded. Starting to feel already better with this whole marrying thing. She smiled a little as she looked form her real mom to her, at least kind of, step mom.  
"Better?"  
Julia asked  
"A lot"  
Prue agreed, letting out a big breath, her smile growing some more


	38. From mothers to daughter about babies

_**Together – Forever! Part 38:**  
_**From mothers to daughter about babies  
**

**--------------------**

"Okay... one thing done... now the other... what about the baby?"  
"Do we have to talk about this? I really... am not feeling good"  
Prue tried  
"Prue... maybe I didn't see you grow up... but you are still my daughter and I see hen you are laying... and at the moment you are!"  
Prue looked away  
"Prue?"  
"I... there won't be a baby! I'm not able to do this... I'm gonna disappoint Andy and the baby again..."  
"That's nonsense, honey..."  
"Then why do I have those dreams?"  
"What dreams?"  
"I'm... alone and... suddenly if eel very weird... my belly's growing by the second and then I give birth to a sweet little baby girl. She suddenly lays all dressed next to me... I pick her and then... I... I realize... that she's dead... I call for Andy and Leo... but no one comes... no one helps..."  
"That's just a dream..."  
"No it's not... what about Meghan?"  
Both women went silent  
"I'm staying in bed... for the baby... I try... not to get involved in anything... just cause I wanna protect her!"  
Patty and Julia look at each other and both nodded  
"Well sweetie... you have to understand, that you need to find the balance between this here and like it was back then with Meghan..."  
"Yeah sure..."  
Prue said lowly  
"No... It's true. Your mom's right. You know, when I was pregnant with Andy and your mom with you... we acted the complete different way. While I was just like you now... always staying home... always careful. Reading a million of baby books and all..."  
"I acted just like you with Meghan. I didn't even think about being pregnant... I just continued to act the way I was, without being pregnant. I was demon hunting... shopping... carrying the heaviest things... even though your dad always yelled at me..."  
"Just like Richard... he couldn't stand me staying in the bedroom anymore... so they grabbed each other and went to take a drink. They came home, with the decision to drag us all together the next day to a doctor, who could show us how stupid it was, how we acted"  
"And he did. He told me, the stress was all too much. The carrying heavy was way too much. My blood pressure was way too high. Everything was just too much"  
"Yeah... and my blood pressure was too little. He told me it wasn't good for the baby cause most of the vitamin d, which both of the bodies needed, is build up in the skin, but only with the help of sun. The fresh air was missing. Everything was missing..."  
"Yep... yep... and so... afterwards we all four went to a bakery and bought some things for a picnic and went to the park. And as you can see you and Andy are perfectly fine today..."  
"Yeah... but you only with a good guardian angel"  
Julia added  
"Julia!"  
Patty warned  
"Okay... what's going on here? Mom, what does she mean?"  
"Ooh... you know... it's... nothing..."  
"Nothing?"  
Julia asked  
"Shush!"  
"No... I wanna know!"  
Prue protested  
"Your mother... nearly due... went up a ladder to paint your baby room..."  
"Your father was busy... and... Grams..."  
"Oh no! No excuse now, Patty"  
Patty rolled her eyes  
"Well anyway... the way she came down wasn't that soft"  
"You fell down the ladder with me?"  
"Hey! You're okay, aren't you?"  
"Yeah... but that's just because she spend the last month of the pregnancy in the hospital under bed rest..."  
"Yeah... and that was good like this..."  
"What's that supposed to mean again?"  
"Well... Julia visited me one day... and she went into labour... and let's just say... Richard didn't make it to the hospital till Andy was already for a few minutes born!"  
Prue giggled. She couldn't hold it back. She always thought Julia and her mom were the perfect mothers and hearing form their 'mistakes' was just too hilarious  
"Hey! No laughing! That's not funny!"  
Julia protested  
"Yeah... especially not... cause Julia had pain for only an hour... and I was in the delivery room for 20 hours"  
Prue froze dead in her tracks  
"No! Please don't tell me that's true..."  
"It is..."  
"Shit!"  
Both women looked at Prue  
"In that book stood... how long it needed for yourself to be delivered, you need for your first child as well..."  
Prue told them, what caused Patty and Julia to giggle now  
"Oh thank you! Now I'm even more scared!"  
"There's no need to. As soon as you hold your little one in your arms for the first  
time... you forget everything again"  
Julia said smiling  
"Yeah... till you lay the next time on that stretcher"  
Patty told her  
"Can we... now please stop about that? Especially... when I hear what problems you guys had... and you had a mom to show you everything... I don't"  
"Well... I think you have two mothers here... so why wouldn't you have one?"  
"Well... one's in heaven and the other across the country"  
"And with Andy's or Leo's help both are here within a second"  
Patty told Prue  
"I don't want to know that, do I?"  
Julia asked  
"It just feels weird the first few times"  
Prue said grinning and nodded a bit  
"Now... you two better go back down..."  
Patty said and hugged Julia tightly  
"The party is still going... and two of the main characters are still missing"  
Patty said and placed a hand on Prue's still flat stomach  
"Blessed be"  
"Blessed be"  
Prue answered. Patty just looked into her daughter's eyes, till she completely was gone. Prue sighted  
"I know"  
Julia said, reaching for one of her hands. Prue looked up at her  
"I miss her too"  
Prue smiled slightly  
"c'mon... let's go..."  
Prue nodded and got up  
"Oh... before we go downstairs... you should talk to Andy."  
Prue nodded  
"Yeah... I know and will..."  
Julia nodded and then placed an arm around her waist to go downstairs. Andy looked up at the sound of someone on the stairs. He couldn't believe what he saw. Prue looked like exchanged. She was all shining and bright. Smiling and with sparkling eyes. Prue and Julia walked up to him and Andy just looked at Julia like thank you and she nodded, while Prue went even closer to him, went on her toes and kissed him pretty passionately. Her tongue burning like fire in his mouth. Andy was caught by surprise but after a few seconds gave into the kiss and returned it  
"Hey, hey, hey! Our niece or nephew is watching... so could do that a bit less gross?"  
Paige asked. Prue pulled away a few seconds later and smiled at Andy  
"I love you"  
Prue told him, looking into his eyes  
"I love you too"


	39. From mommy to daddy

_**Together – Forever! Part 39:**  
_**From mommy to daddy  
**

**--------------------**

After several minutes Phoebe and Paige had called Cole and Glenn over as well. Darryl was already gone by the time, Prue came back downstairs... emergency... what else? Victor was now the one, who was about to leave. All of his girls hugged and kissed him goodbye. It was pretty much only all the couples which tried to reflex the day and talk about it. Prue knew, she had to talk to Andy. Now.  
"Honey... can I talk to you for a second?"  
'"Sure... what's wrong?"  
"Not here... let's go to the backyard... I wanna be alone with you"  
"Okay... sure thing..."  
Andy said smiling. Since his mom had talked to Prue, she had changed completely... and he'd do anything to keep her this way. Prue grabbed his hand and lead him outside. Both sitting down on the bench there. Prue took a big sight and then looked at Andy  
"I... I wanna tell you... what was wrong with me... but for that... I need you to... simply listen to me for a bit, okay?"  
She asked gently. Andy nodded her head and waited for her to continue.  
"There are... two things I really didn't feel well about... that was our engagement... or better our soon to be wedding and... the baby..."  
Prue said and looked down  
"Don't... get me wrong... I love you... I love our baby... I always did... and I always wanted both... but there are just a few points... I just... wasn't sure how to handle... I... really love you... but... this wedding seems so much... like it has to be... like... we would just marry... because of the baby... I don't want anyone or anything on pressuring us into something... I always imagined... we'd be... for several months alone... just you and me... and then back to all the eyes, starring at us, like we were nuts to really do this and say yes to each other. Another thing... I simply hated was... that... I had all the attention on me... you know that I'm good in handling things... if it's for other people... you know I can't handle some things if I have to do them for myself. I hate this attention which is all on me... and... I want you to know... that this... is OUR wedding... and even thought I appreciate... that you want to let me decide things... that I can't and won't handle this alone okay? It's our wedding and it also should be our decisions."  
Prue told him and looked him into his eyes  
"I didn't know... this was too much for you... I'm sorry"  
Prue smiled and shook her head  
"it's not too much for me... it's just... too fast... but it's good like that... cause your mom and my mom told me... this fear about the wedding won't get less... it'll become more and more... till the very moment we finally said yes... but if we're together, we can make anything... so... as long as you just stay at my side and we decide and choose things together, everything's okay..."  
"I love you"  
"I love you too"  
Prue answered and leaned towards him for a deep kiss, but Prue was the one, who pulled away after a few minutes  
"I'm not ready yet... not only... the wedding is all too much and fast to me... the baby is too. I didn't think this was due to several years... and now it's already now like this... I mean... that I'm pregnant. it's also that... this so wasn't planned... it's so... completely unawaited... so completely... not planned at all... and that just scares me the most about this whole pregnancy... everything is so completely... new... I don't know what to do about it all... I don't know how to handle this. I don't know where to start. Everything scares me because I can't plan or be sure off anything... I never... had anyone pregnant around me before... no one I can... look out for tricks... no situation... where I could be like... yes, I know this situation and I know exactly what I have to do now. What am I doing, when I'm alone and... I have bleedings... what shall I do then? What if... a demon shows up and stabs me and you are not there? I don't know... so much could go wrong... or simply not the way it should actually go... I don't know when something not normal will happen... I can't control things… can't lead them... there just will be so much situations, I simply don't know what to do."  
Prue told him  
"And... that's already the next problem... I'm scared about loosing the baby again... I'm scared about... disappointing you and the baby again. I'm scared about leaving you hanging. I'm scared I can't do this, again. And I'm not just scared because of nothing. We already lost a baby once. And... I have horrible nightmares about loosing this baby as well..."  
Andy couldn't hold back anymore. He dragged Prue's face gently into his hands  
"Hey, hey, hey... stop it okay? Don't be so negative... I can also ask what if... everything's okay... no demons... or at least none which harm the baby. I'm there within a call. And even if you loose the baby, then it's okay. Your not disappointing me... you never could! I know you are doing your best and we're both new to this job... but... like you said before... together we're strong... we'll make it work together... I promise, okay?"  
Prue smiled tears threatening to fall from her eyes  
"I feel so ridiculous... that I first had to talk to your mom about this all... before I talk to you... but I thought... this was so completely ridiculous... I felt so stupid for the way I felt..."  
"You can tell me everything... always"  
He told her gently and then leaned down and just simply kissed her. His hand automatically moved to her stomach again. What made Prue pull away automatically  
"Can I ask you one last favour?"  
"Whatever you want to"  
"Don't do this anymore"  
"what?"  
"Your hand... I want to feel in some moments, at least in some... alone... alone with you... and not like... we're being watched or... like we're not alone..."  
Andy grinned a bit and nodded  
"Okay..."  
He answered and pulled his hand away and then went back to kissing her. Both happy, this finally was out. That there was nothing between them. That there was nothing which could separate or pull them apart anymore.

**--------------------**

**AN:  
**faith kingsley: yeah, my name was pruedence.halliwell. I wanted to change it already a while but never found the time to. Lately I'm kinda bored as iw as ill a little much lately. And, honestly, the PrueTrudeau matches my stories and chracater better ;) and yeah! I also read your story! just didn't realize it was u who wrote it at that moment ;)


	40. A baby, a few powers and a doctor's appo...

_**Together – Forever! Part 40:**  
_**A baby, a few powers and a doctor's appointment  
**

**--------------------**

**_2 months later (Prue's 14 weeks pregnant like 4 months):_**  
"Prue!!! I'm home!! You ready? We gotta go!"  
Andy yelled just seconds after he entered the manor  
"I'm there in a second! Just need to find a jeans, I can still close!"  
Prue yelled back from upstairs. Andy sighted and rolled his eyes, as Piper entered the room  
"Oh my god! Andy? What are you doing here? Its one day before your guys wedding! You know... bride and groom are not supposed to see each other one day before it... and Prue said you guys agreed on that  
"It's not one day before our wedding. It's exactly 11 am. Which means it's 24 hours and to that adding still 3 hours to our wedding. Prue and I have 3 long hours. We're now gonna go to the doctors. What is a) necessary as actually there already should have been a few things that would have had to get checked up even before she was coming into 4th month. And b): we wanna get the baby and Prue checked to see if everything's okay, especially for tomorrow, with all the stress and stuff. Then we'll go out for lunch, which we finally can do again as this so called morning sickness is finally through. And then I bring her back home... and she won't let me into the manor anymore..."  
"Wow... you really planned this, huh?"  
"Yeah... like every second"  
He said grinning...  
"and so... this is the last time I see you as well before the wedding... and you know, that Prue'll freak out if anything goes wrong... and I give you the responsibility, that she's will be going down the aisle to the altar... towards me... tomorrow"  
Andy told her  
"Don't worry... we have everything planned out. Phoebe and Paige just get the dresses, then Sheila is coming over with Darryl junior and naturally also Julia... and we'll have a girls night with Grams and mom..."  
"If you guys ordered a stripper, I'm gonna kill you"  
Andy told Piper. Piper just grinned  
"That will stay our secret... just like it'll stay your guys secret what you men do tonight..."  
Piper told him, a grin still spread across her face. Andy just wanted to start to argue when Prue finally came down the stairs and his eyes wandered off to her  
"Sorry... needed to pee once more..."  
"Hey to you too... ready to see our baby?"  
Andy asked cheering  
"I see it whenever I look down on my stomach and breasts, Andy"  
"First of all, that's not the same, second... you look amazing and third... no one would even guess you are pregnant"  
"Well... last night we didn't do it cause of my belly"  
"Okay... eww! Can you guys discuss this someone else?"  
Piper asked looking disgust at her sister and her soon to be brother in law  
"Be a good baby and don't use your powers in front of the doctor, okay?"  
Piper said, speaking to Prue's stomach  
"Piper's right... I don't know... if this is really a good idea... to go to the doctor... what if I orb... I mean... it's not like I didn't do it like a million times before the last weeks... and it's not like... I never had any other weird pregnancy things going on... like those soap bubbles, which came form my mouth... or orbs coming from my hand... my hands glowing in order to heal anything, which is broken..."  
Prue panicked, but Andy and Piper barely understood anything as Prue permanently orbed in and out, a sign of how nervous she was and how she would love to just skip this... Andy just shook his head and grinned a bit, then grabbed for her hands, before she could orb again  
"Hey... calm down, okay?"  
He asked. Prue letting out a big sight. Andy smiled at her and then leaned over to kiss her  
"Don't worry. I have memory dust with me. If anything major happens, I'm gonna just send the doctor into dream land and it'll be like we never were there"  
Prue sighted and then nodded slightly  
"Okay... let's go..."  
"Yeah..."  
Andy said and grabbed for Prue's jacket to help her in. Prue just got into the second sleeve, as the button of her jeans flew across the room. Prue looked after it with a 'great' look and whined  
"No... Not now... I'm never gonna match in my dress or anything I have upstairs for that matter"  
"Prue, we were only yesterday once again at the tailors. She made the dress once again wider. It's gonna match, okay?"  
Piper asked, but Prue just still looked at the button the floor. Seconds later it her hands started glowing. The button came flying back to Prue and it fixed itself, so the jeans were again closed. Prue's face lightened a bit, but just a bit  
"Okay... it's really practical to have such a baby... but... if it does it at the doctors, we're screwed"  
"It won't do it at the doctors... right baby?"  
Andy asked as he placed hand on her stomach, when he caught a glimpse on his watch  
"Honey... don't freak now, but we're running late..."  
Prue grabbed his arm and looked at his watch  
"Running late? Andy, we are late!"  
Prue said, letting go off her fiancé and hurrying out of the door  
"Andy!"  
Prue yelled already out of the door. Andy just smiled and shook his head looking at Piper who was pretty much doing the same  
"Bye Piper"  
He said with a laugh  
"Bye"


	41. The doctor's appointment

_**Together – Forever! Part 41:**  
_**The doctor's appointment  
**

**--------------------**

**AN:  
**okay, hum this chapter is very long but it also is very important to me to show, that this pregnancy is still normal, even thought it's a special child with powers. I guess I have to apologise for the length. It seems like I got carried away a bit. Didn#t even realize I wrote nearly 3 hours on those 5 pages. I Hope you guys have fun reading it. I for sure had!

**--------------------**

Prue and Andy arrived at the doctors just in time. Prue again needed to pee. Sometimes it was really annoying. Soon enough, she was out of the bathroom again and they made their way into the doctor's room  
"Miss Halliwell? Mister Halliwell?"  
The doctor asked, as they entered  
"Umm... no not quite... I'm still miss Halliwell... he's still mister Trudeau and from tomorrow on it'll be miss and Mister Trudeau"  
"So you are gonna marry?"  
"Yeah... tomorrow... anyway... hey"  
Prue said smiling as she reached for the doctor's hand. Andy wasn't so talk active as he already had seen the famous chair.  
"Hello. Well I guess we never met before yet..."  
The doctor said as Prue looked up at Andy  
"Umm... honey..."  
She said squeezing his hand a bit  
"Wha... what?"  
"Don't you wanna say hey to dr Andrews?"  
"Oh right... hey"  
Andy said and reached for the doctor's hand as well. Prue just stood next to him and grinned slightly, then concentrated back on the doctor  
"Well that's not exactly right. You just won't remember me anymore. I was pregnant when I was 18. I lost it."  
It started to work in dr Andrews' mind as she watched Prue closely  
"Ohh... yeah... right I remember"  
She said smiling. Prue smiled as well  
"So? Second attempt?"  
"Yeah..."  
Prue told her...  
"Well take a seat"  
She told them pointing to the chairs and Prue pulled Andy down next to her. So. Hum. You know the most of the procedure already. First of all I'll just ask you a few things. Then we'll make the usual tests like size, weight, blood pressure, next I'm gonna take some blood and uh... did you remember the urine?"  
"Yeah"  
Prue said smiling as she rumoured through her purse, then grabbed the little bag from it and handed it over to the doctor  
"Great. So well. After this is all done. We go over to the chair, your fiancé seems to like so much..."  
Andy's attention suddenly snapped back to the conversation between the doc and Prue again  
"Umm... excuse me?"  
Prue just smiled  
"Where I have to do a few tiny check ups and then we can make a video and some pictures of what's going on inside of there"  
The doc said smiling and Prue just nodded  
"Alright... then let's better get started"  
Prue told her  
"Okay... first of all we need to make sure how far along you are... for this I need the date of the first day of your last period..."  
"Umm... that won't be necessary. I know how far along I am. My fiancé was several weeks on a business trip and when he returned, we knew already I was pregnant. So we're pretty sure, that I'm in the 14th week."  
Prue explained to the doctor.  
"Okay, then. Well then we still have to do all the first trimester check ups. Cause for the second trimester ones you are a bit too early"  
Prue just nodded  
"Okay... then let's go on. So... you were already once pregnant and miscarried, right? Any other pregnancies?"  
"No"  
Prue answered  
"Did you have any serious illness lately or in the past?"  
"Umm... I had a petty bad cold about two months ago"  
"But you didn't notice anything wrong with the baby or some not normal signs?"  
"No"  
Prue said shaking her head  
"Okay, then the last I have to know is both of your blood groups."  
"Mine's AB negative"  
Andy said  
"0 positive"  
Prue answered  
"Great, then this is through as well..."  
The doctor said noting everything down  
"Then let's go over to the vampire part"  
The doc said smiling as she got up and grabbed a shot  
"You wanna lay down or stay sitting?"  
"Umm... sitting's fine"  
Prue said smiling  
"Okay... I need to get kind of much blood of you, as we have to make several tests. So just don't wonder, if you may feel a little dizzy of the blood loss or something"  
Prue nodded and looked down at her arm, as the doctor pushed the needle into her flesh. She made a face for a second, but then turned back to looking at it.  
'Please don't heal... please don't heal...'  
She prayed silently, as Andy placed a hand on her stomach, as if he had read her thoughts. Prue just was relieved as she saw the shot filling with blood after several seconds. She closed her eyes and leaned back into Andy. As she waited for the doc to remove the shot again. As she finally did Prue opened her eyes again. She felt a little light headed and watched the doc put a pat onto her tiny wound and then knitted her arm  
"Just keep it that way for a bit so the bleeding will stop"  
Prue nodded but then saw the slight shining coming from under the pat and looked at Andy, panicking. Andy just looked up at the doc and what she was doing. She didn't look. He looked back down at Prue and saw the glowing had stopped and then shook his head. Prue just let a relieved sight leave her lips as she leaned again into Andy who kissed her temple gently  
"Okay... we now can move over to the chair. As we still have to wait a bit for the blood pressure so your system can take a break till then"  
Prue nodded a bit  
"Want me to carry you?"  
Andy asked, even thought he still felt weird about this weird chair with the stirrups  
Prue didn't answer right away  
"Well... we also can start with you Mister Trudeau"  
Andy looked at her  
"What?"  
"Well... some men want to experience this as well. So if you wanna..."  
"Umm..."  
Andy wasn't sure what to answer to this. He felt weird doing it. But on the other hand... he wanted to know how this felt... how it was for Prue to sit there. He simply wanted to do as much as possible practices like Prue to understand how she was feeling. At least try to  
"You don't have to do it"  
Prue told him, pulling him out of his thoughts  
"Umm... no... She's right... I wanna experience the most things you experience as well..."  
Andy told her... and then got up...  
"So... umm... how's this working?"  
"You sit normally down and then place your legs in the stirrups..."  
Dr Andrews told him. Andy nodded a bit and then took one last calming breath before sitting down. Prue smiled a little at the image. Andy was so cute. Hesitantly he placed one foot after the other in the stirrups. Prue couldn't hold back a laugh. This looked just too hilarious. She got up as well and went over to him and pecked his lips  
"I love you, you know that?"  
"You better"  
He told her. Prue smiled a bit more and kissed him again  
"Okay... now get out of it... make space for the huge lady"  
"You are not at all huge, miss Halliwell"  
Prue turned around  
"You didn't see me without jeans yet."  
She told the doc  
"You shouldn't do that... your stomach is already tiny enough for the baby"  
"Yeah... we just wanted to first get the marriage over with and then... everything baby alike comes"  
Prue said smiling  
"Yeah, okay. I understand."  
She told Prue, as Prue got behind a wall to get into one of those hospital shirts. As soon as she was changed she came back out and walked back over to the chair. Andy kissed her once again before helping her into the chair and the stirrups. Andy watched in horror as the doc fingered around Prue's vagina to take a closer look at it. It was so disgusting... and he didn't like that at all. Prue smiled up at him with a look like, just don't worry, I'm fine.  
"Well it all looks pretty good. Did you feel movements already?"  
Dr Andrews asked  
"Yes/no"  
Both answered at once  
"What? You felt kicks?"  
"I didn't say kicks. I said moves. Slight moves. I didn't want to disappoint you... as you can't feel it on the surface yet..."  
Andy smiled slightly and pecked her  
"How about nausea?"  
"Gone for a few days now"  
Prue said smiling relieved  
"What's with being exhausted?"  
"It's relatively good at the moment. A few weeks ago it was worst"  
"Yeah. It'll come back in the late pregnancy though. So enjoy the time while you still can manage to be awake pretty long times a day... did you already start to train a bit... condition kind of things?"  
"No... Should we?"  
Andy asked worried  
"Don't worry. I 'm not talking about anything major. A little jogging. A few rounds around the swimming pool. It'll just build up your muscles for the hours of holding a baby. And also will create certain fitness, which can be really helpful in the late pregnancy. It strengthens your heart and lung."  
The doctor told them while taking the blood pressure and pulse of Prue  
Andy nodded in understandment and looked at Prue  
"what do you say?"  
"What I say?"  
"Yeah, about the training"  
"I don't know... lately I feel like I climbed a mountain every day anyway. I don't know if I can make workouts"  
"It's gone make you feel better. A little bit of sports activates luck hormones"  
Dr Andrews said smiling and then let go of Prue's arm again  
"Okay... everything's okay so far... now let's slowly stop the check ups and go to the fun point. We just need to take your weight before we go to the ultra sound"  
Prue nodded and sighted slightly  
"Honey... can you get me my panties?"  
"Yeah... sure"  
Andy said, as Prue got out of the chair again. He handed it to her and she got into. Then walked over to the scale, where dr Andrews already waited. She got onto it and looked down at her weight. She didn't see any difference from non-pregnancy times. But why did she feel then already now like a whale? The doctor seemed to have read Prue's mind  
"Your baby weights right now about 110 Grams and is like 14 cm big. It's more the placenta and the adding blood, which you feel as so much ballast. And it's the reason you grow already now, while the baby is still that little"  
Prue nodded her head, while the doc noted her weight down on the cheat of paper as well  
"Alright... now let's go for the ultra sounds. You wanna try that one as well?"  
Dr Andrews asked looking at Andy  
"You can... I mean... if you are scared about it might hurt your fiancée"  
Andy just looked at Prue  
"Don't look at me like that! It's your decision if you want to or not..."  
She told him smiling a little  
"I... think I sit that one back..."  
"Great... then we soon can go eating"  
Prue commented with a grin.  
"Okay then... Miss Halliwell you may lay down already  
"Yeah sure."  
Prue said sighting and did as she was told. The doc came close to her and placed the jelly alike stuff on Prue's stomach. Andy just stood next to her and held her hand. Prue then concentrated on the screen as the doc started to move the 'scanner' around her stomach, till she found the baby  
"There it goes"  
She said smiling. Andy looked closely at the picture and even could recognize a few things. It looked all too different than the picture of Meghan looked. Tears were flowing down Prue's cheeks already before the doc activated the sound. It was the first time both of them, really seriously realized, that there was a baby growing inside Prue's belly. Their baby. It was so much like the time they were in the same room for Meghan. And yet, it was so different. Everything was different right now. This baby would live. This baby would have everything it needed. This baby would have a home with both its parents there. a life with married parents. A better life than Meghan ever could have had. Not, that they wouldn't have given her the same love and support like they would give the baby. But they also had the financial resources now. They could be 'real' parents now. Not just some immature teenager sister or brother, who were still kids themselves.  
"From what I see, everything is fine till now. There are ten fingers. Ten toes. Everything is placed on the place it should be. So, well I'm happy to announce to you, that all check ups turned out to show that u and your child seem in a good condition and as healthy as you can be. And I can also tell you, that the risk of a miscarriage after the first trimester is over goes extremely down. So if nothing goes too wrong from now on anymore, I'm sure a perfectly fine little baby will be lying in your arms in about 5 months."  
She said smiling at the couple, which seemed to barely listen to her. Andy tried to push Prue's tears away  
"You heard that?"  
Prue nodded and tried to smile through her tears, but couldn't stop crying. She anyway looked at the doc  
"So... there's no risk about the stress of tomorrow"  
"Naturally it'll be stress to both of you, but it shouldn't take that much affect on any of you. And to also answer or close out any fears. The honeymoon can be celebrated just like without an already existing pregnancy."  
Andy blushed a little. This was so embarrassing. But on the other hand? Why? It had to be more embarrassing to Prue. A stranger was 'inside' of her. A stranger touching her on places he didn't even want to touch her. Everyone watching what was going on inside of her stomach. Poor her. Eh only then noticed how there was some sound coming from the machine, which took the pictures of Prue's insides. He looked up  
"I'm printing you a few pictures and burning you the section down. So you can watch it at home again with a simple DVD-player"  
"Great"  
Prue said smiling and sat up, after the jelly was removed form her stomach  
"I'm gonna go get changed"  
She told Andy and pecked him. Andy just kept starring at the screen, where he still was able to see the image of his baby. This was so amazing. A few minutes later, Prue returned, fully dressed again they said their goodbyes, received the pictures and movie and then left for lunch


	42. 24 hours to go or to 'i do'

_**Together – Forever! Part 42:**  
_**24 hours to go... or to 'I do'  
**

**--------------------**

Prue and Andy first bought a pair of maternity trousers and then headed off to McDonalds. They decided to eat something very fast and eat it at the swing. It was their place and they only didn't have it involved in the wedding as well, was cause they wanted to keep it that way. No one should ever get to know about it. Except their kids, maybe. So, an hour after they left the doctor's Andy was laying in Andy's arms, both sitting on the swing and eating  
"Our last hour together before our wedding and we're eating McDonalds stuff... how romantic"  
Prue grinned at the comment of Andy  
"Well... we're alone... the food is yummy... and well... we're alone... what's the most important to me at the moment. Tomorrow we'll always have someone bugging us... so I really like this better than a stuffed restaurant"  
She explained him, what caused Andy to smile in repeat. He leaned down and kissed her gently  
"I love you"  
"You too"  
She told him and kissed him again, but pulled fast away"  
"Give me your hands"  
She said in a hurry  
"Why?"  
"Andy!"  
Andy hesitated but gave her his hands and she placed them on her stomach. Andy looked confused at her till he felt something... it wasn't much... but there was something and he could feel it. His smile grew  
"Oh my god"  
He said under his breath. Prue smiled up at him, but he didn't even realize it. He just continued to concentrate, but it had stopped...  
"It stopped"  
Prue whispered  
"But I felt it... I felt our baby..."  
Prue smiled up at him  
"I'm never gonna take my hands off of your stomach again"  
"Oooh yes you will!"  
Prue protested, pulling away  
"See!"  
"You're mean!"  
"Just like you"   
She said smiling and moved back to him and started to kiss his lips... she was like on top of him and the kisses became more and more passionate by the second. Andy finally pulled away  
"no. don't."  
"Why not? You heard the doc... It's okay..."  
"I know... but not here... okay? I don't want you catching a cold or getting bitten by something..."  
Prue's smile softened again a little as she laid herself down on top of him. She snuggled into his chest and he just wrapped his arms around her  
"We can still run away and do this... god knows where"  
Prue whispered  
"And we'd regret it... we both know that..."  
"I'm still scared..."  
She whispered back again  
"Of what?"  
"The big step... I don't know"  
She answered  
"Don't worry... I'm gonna be there"  
Andy said grinning  
"You better!"  
Prue responded and Andy gently kissed her forehead  
"I don't want you away form me tonight and tomorrow... can't we skip that stupid tradition?"  
"Nope... the hotel is already booked"  
"Then skip it again"  
Prue whined...  
"Noooo"  
"Yes... c'mon"  
"No... You'll see... it'll be a thousand times better tomorrow. The passion will grow over night... and our first kiss as husband and wife will be like we didn't kiss for a hundred years..."  
He said gently and kissed the top of her head again  
"What if something is wrong?"  
Prue asked lowly  
"honey... we discussed this... if really something is wrong, Piper calls Leo and he tells me and I'm there in a second..."  
Prue just lifted her head again and kissed him again. Andy pulled away and looked at his watch  
"We gotta go"   
"No..."  
"Yes..."  
He said grinning  
"c'mon"   
He told her and helped her up... then went to the car and drove back to the manor. He brought her up the stairs, where they kissed one final time before she watched him leave again. Prue sighted as the clock rang, just as Andy's car was out of sight  
"24 hours to go..."  
She whispered and entered the manor again


	43. Hands are the theme!

_**Together – Forever! Part 43:**  
_**Hands are the theme!  
**

**--------------------**

Prue was going up the stairs and to her room. She looked around it and her eyes automatically fell upon her desk. When Andy had called her before she was once again trying to write her vows. But it just seemed to be impossible to start or finish it. She sighted and sat back down on it to try and write again. She looked at the picture of her and Andy and tried to find anything on it which could inspire her. But nothing. She was even kind of relieved as she heard her sisters' voices through the whole house... calling for her. She sighted anyway. She needed to finish this. She didn't answer them. She had no time for it. A second later the door to her room flew open   
"goddess! You are here! Why didn't you answer?"  
Phoebe asked  
"guys!!! I found her!!!"  
"Pheebs... get out... please... I need to finish something"  
'or better start it...'   
Prue added in her thoughts  
"hey... you're home"  
Piper said smiling as she entered as well  
"we were worried about you"   
Paige added, as she, too, entered Prue's bedroom  
"why were you worried? I was with my whitelighter..."  
"yeah... and who knows if you two not just... orb to Vegas and marry without us..."  
"I'm not you, Pheebs"  
Prue replied and also kind of lied a little as she and Andy would have been gone already, if it wasn't for Andy saying, they'd regret it. But he was right. They really would.  
"we picked your dress"  
"yeah... you were supposed to do so... waaait... there's everything alright with it, right?"  
"yeah... except we got you something more"   
"excuse me?"  
"we bough you and us a pearl necklace... so all of us have something in common"  
Piper explained  
"we don't have the money for that"  
Prue reasoned  
"well... it's your wedding present from us... so... yeah we have the money for it"  
Prue sighted and somehow found a smile  
"your dresses are there as well, right?"  
"yeah..."  
"okay... there's more right?"  
"yeah..."  
"we found a blue garter in the attic, which, we think, belonged to mom and also these amazing boots. They belonged to Pruedence Bowen "  
"they match just perfect with your dress"  
"you guys are so cute"   
"yeah... and now you also have something new, something old and something blue..."  
"aaand we called Julia... and she said she still had pearl earrings, which she will lend you" "so you also have something borrowed"  
Phoebe finished  
"thank you. You guys are the best... but... can you leave me now alone... is till need to finish my vows"  
"you didn't write your vows yet?"   
Paige gasped  
"I don't know... I just can't find anything... that matches... that is good enough to show Andy how much I love him..."  
Prue said sighting  
"you'll find something... I'm sure"  
Piper said and reached for her hand to squeeze it... Prue smiled a little and then looked down at her hand in Piper's. somewhat worked inside of her and she gasped  
"oh my god! Piper... you're a genie!!!"  
"what? What did I do?"   
piper asked confused, as Prue went back to writing  
"you gave the idea... hands... the topic is hands!"  
Prue yelped. Piper looked confused to her sisters. Paige was pointing her pointing finger to her head and Phoebe was moving her outstretched hand in front of her face from left to right and back again, both to signalize, Prue now completely had lost it  
"okay... umm... we better leave ya alone with your ... hands"  
Piper said unsure and dragged the two younger sisters out of the room


	44. Girls' night

_**Together – Forever! Part 44:**  
_**Girls' night  
**

**--------------------**

"Prue? Are you coming? Julia and Sheila are here already! "  
"I'm coming in a second. Summon already Grams and mom"  
"okay"   
Prue sighted as she heard footsteps again. She got up and out of Andy's shirt, which she wore the past two weeks whenever she was at home. She grabbed for a simple Bordeaux-red halter top, what matched pretty good to her new black maternity-stretch-jeans. Her belly was still to see a little over her jeans and under her top. She was pregnant and damn proud of it. Everyone could see. She removed her hair tie and let her slightly curled black hair fall onto her bare shoulders. She finally got up and watched herself over in the mirror. She smiled at herself and nodded slightly  
"okay... now you listen to mommy"  
she said as she placed a hand on her stomach   
"we have a lot of stress tonight and also tomorrow... so you gotta be a brave little baby now and won't use your powers... at least not much, sow e both can spare us the stress of at least that... okay?"  
nothing happened, so Prue just guessed, that was a sign and went for the door "Oooh wait... your grandmas and aunties and godmother for sure want to see and meet ya"  
she said smiling and walked back to her desk, where she had placed the DVD and the pictures of the infant in her stomach. Then finally went downstairs.

It was a huge hello with tons of hugging and small talk. Grams just told her, she was looking great, and that this was no wonder with being pregnant and marrying tomorrow.  
'Just typical Grams'  
Prue thought to herself  
"sooo how was the check up today?"  
Julia asked  
"everything is there and also where it belongs to. Weight is okay, blood pressure is okay, considering the demon hunts, heartbeat of the baby is just the way it shall be and well... don't know what else is okay... or better: I don't want to tell you what else is okay... cause this is still inside of me"  
Prue said grinning a little  
"but... hum... well I have a DVD... and pictures of the little one, if you want to make sure it's okay yourself"  
"oh dear, don't call the poor thing it. It's a girl, what else?"  
"mom! I told you not to tell her! You don't know if they wanted to hear it!"  
patty kind of yelled at her mother  
"umm... it's okay, mom... really... I mean...w e didn't want to know... but it's okay... now we at least can go baby-girl-shopping"  
she said smiling  
"now... anyone interested?"  
Prue asked holding up the things, she still had from the baby  
"how can you even ask that??"  
piper asked, as Phoebe grabbed the things from Prue. Prue smiled a little and let herself plop on one of the millions of pillows the girls had placed on the floor  
"I'll get the snacks"  
Piper announced and jumped up to the kitchen  
"it's a beautiful little girl"   
Patty whispered into her daughter's ear  
"where... do you know that from?"  
"I met her... she's cute. Believe me"   
Prue's smile grew as she leaned a bit more into her mom as Phoebe started the DVD  
"hey... don't you two forget someone?"   
Julia asked looking at Patty and Prue  
"mom... I think we forgot my second mom"  
Prue giggled... Julia soon would be her 'real' mom as well, what a thrilling idea, Prue always thought. Julia sat down next to Patty and so the both women kind of backed Prue as they watched the video. After the video they still talked a bit. Mostly about kids, pregnancies and weddings. About the girls as kids. About embarrassing stories of the men, and also of the girls. They had great fun. And that combined with Piper's snacks... unbelievable! In the middle of the fun, suddenly the door rang and everything went more silent  
"it's your party, Prue... you need to answer it"  
Phoebe told her.  
"Oh yeah sure... let the pregnant woman get up!"  
Prue said  
"Oooh you win a lot with that excuse missy, but not that!"  
Paige told her grinning Prue looked confused into all the women's face. They all grinned. It seemed like they knew something, she didn't. The door rang a second time.  
"Okay, okay"  
Prue said and finally dragged herself up, what was more complicated than expected. She went for the door and opened it. A police man was standing outside  
"Miss Halliwell?"  
"which one? Phoebe I guess..."  
Prue said smiling and then looked over her shoulder  
"Phoebe! Visit for you!!"  
she yelled  
"no. actually it's Prue Halliwell"   
Prue's smile faded as she now looked concerned and scared  
"umm... yes... that's... umm... me"  
"alright, then I need you to come with me..."  
Prue starred in disbelieve at the officer, as he got out a pair of cuffs and wrapped it around her wrist  
"wha..."  
Prue stammered, as she noticed the cuffs were surrounded by fluffy cloth. She looked up at the officer again and started to hear music "oh no!" Prue said hiding her face in her free hand  
"oh yes missy..."  
"Prue! Why don't you bring your friend in here?!"  
Phoebe giggled form the living  
"oh my god"  
Prue said trying hard not to laugh, as the 'officer' closed the door for her and dragged her towards the other women, who already awaited him... Prue sunk back to her position "okay! Whose idea was that?" Prue asked, as she felt so idiotic, especially as the man started to dance to the music. Prue never got a respond. A few minutes later Prue was facing a, as good as naked, butt of the 'officer' and just couldn't help but think  
'oh please... that shall be a great butt? That's nothing compared to Andy's!'  
Prue had to laugh now herself and finally started to have fun with her 'present' as well. It didn't even surprise her much, when Grams started to dance with him. She felt like she was drunk or on drugs, but she wasn't or was she? Maybe she was on withdrawal from her favourite drug. From Andy!


	45. Boys' night

_**Together – Forever! Part 45:**  
_**Boys' night  
**

**--------------------**

Andy had told the boys, he didn't want to do anything. He said he still had some things to do. And he did. Someone was waiting for him in heaven. Someone which he neglected already too long. He spent pretty much all afternoon in heaven. It was over time. He returned to the hotel room his father and him shared. his father and him chatted for hours about those little fears each father felt. Each soon to be husband felt. Andy let Richard read his vows through. He was his father and the only one, he wanted for inspiration in that special case. Finally Richard managed to get his son as far as to at least go with him down into the hotel bar for a few drinks. When they entered the bar, Andy couldn't help but smile. Leo, Victor and cole were waiting for them  
"you planned this all along, right?"  
"it belongs to marrying... and don't think the girls will have a worse night..."  
he said grinning. Andy smiled slightly.  
"Well okay... I'm the groom, so I guess... barkeeper! Beers for all of my friends"  
he said a bit more loudly  
"but not more than two each... or else we're dead by tomorrow..."  
Andy added and sat down on the table with the others... it was kind of a typical men-night. They drank, smoked and played cards. As the already married ones told the unmarried about how it felt to really be married. The unmarried told the married about freedom and how it felt. and Andy showed all of them all the weird things you feel in especially that night. Around 10 a stranger came up to Andy and put a hand on his shoulder  
"hey, man... I heard you're gonna marry tomorrow"  
the guy told Andy  
"yeah... so?"  
"I just wanted to congratulate you"  
the guy told Andy and then punched him into the face.   
"demons..."  
Andy whispered... as he punched the demon back and then rolled away...  
"Cole... bring Victor and my dad out"  
Andy told Cole and then threw his weapon towards his dad... so he had a way to at least in a tiny way defend himself. Cole nodded and brought the two older men out of danger   
"and stay with them!"  
Andy yelled after them. In the meantime the three other men in the bar were the 'barkeeper' and two other guests. They threatening went towards the two whitelighters and Darryl  
"well... not quite"  
one of them hissed  
"dark lighter is more it..."  
the other added, as in each hand appeared a crossbow  
"Andy get out"  
Leo told him  
"no way"  
"Andy!"  
"no!! They can't shoot us all at once!"  
Andy told them  
"well... actually they can... 3:3"   
Darryl mixed in  
and just as he finished, each of the guys fired their crossbow, letting each of the men go down. Andy rang for air...as he felt his life fading again.  
"P... Prue... I... I'm sorry..."  
he whispered before falling unconscious...

**--------------------**

**AN:  
**okay... here it goes once again... don't think I forgot to answer you guys... I just mostly only remember when I already have it uploaded and then just think... he ynext time... well sems like this chapter is next time and I'll anser everything I can...

Well... for all of you who say now... oh my god they're not gonna marry... you seriously think so? c'mon... just a little glimpse to highen the tension before the big bang ;) the wedding will come... soon. Promisse. I'm just still a little... hiding from it... a si still haven't finished the vows myself... and as this is pretty important to me... I want them to get really good and special.

Peanut2lb: weeeeeeeell no... I'm only 18... so no... I didn#t experience pregnancy yet... and I'm not quite sure whether to be lucky about ti or not... cause having a baby usual mena su also found someone very special, which I really didn't yet. But my sis in law is at the moment 8 month pregnant with my second nephew... so kind of easy to get information ;) buuut I did alos research. Found a great site, with its help I'm gonna have the pregnancy realte dthings as normal as possible... with a special baby coming ;)  
about the scene with Andy and the stirrups... I dunno... the picture just suddenly sprung to my inner eye and I couldn't hold myself back... I read on that page... that this was the most scary part for men... and I just made Andy... who actually was always pretty much the strong rok in the ocean... a little scared as well ;) it was perfect and enjoyed it as muchas you guys did!  
I did make the snse of slight panic and evelope? Me? neva! Heheh... I think marriage is something wonderful. But alos something very scary. A new chapter in your life... and who knows what happens?  
the hands theme...w ell yeah... that's a thing I figured noone got... and I seriously Hope so... that will stay my secret till the weding though... so sowwy guys  
aaaand yeah... Grams and the strippe... just look at Andy and the stirrups... things like that pop in my mind and I can't hold my hands from writing it ;)  
last but not leats I need to thank you very much! you keep me writing. I seek for your reviews. Run to the pc in every free minutes just to see if you reviewed. You are are great writer and I'm honoured by your reviews. (bows in front of the master) I don't know where I would be without your support and your reviews.

Faith kingsley: Hope you liked the doctor's chapter...a s you awaited it ;) I know it was nothing spectacular big the doc could have noticed... but... I'm still not too sure of what powers I'll give the baby... so... maybe the enxt visit will eb more tragedic ;)  
same explanation a sfor penut: some times stuff pops in my mind! Can't help it ;)  
thank you for every single review. I stillc an't believe, that talented writer like you and peanut review my story... thank you

Prue Andy Andy: thanxs for your constant reviews. I always appreciate and wiat for new reviews of urs

now... I want to thank my constant readers and reviwers once more and want to ask much more of you who read this for support. In reading, in telling others and in reviewing.


	46. Unexpected heroes

_**Together – Forever! Part 46:**  
_**Unexpected heroes  
**

**--------------------**

As Cole, victor and Richard went upstairs to the room Andy and Richard shared. Richard suddenly stopped in his tracks... he had a weird feeling about this. He shook his head a bit  
"Richard?"   
Victor asked  
"there... there's something wrong... we need to go back"  
"we can't... I can't risk one of you being hurt Prue or Andy would kill me"  
"well... if we won't go back... Andy won't have anything to vanquish anymore..."  
"okay... let's go"  
Cole said agreeing as the three men went back to the bar... finding the other three down on the floor... unconscious or as good as unconscious. Cole looked down at them and then back up at the darklighters. They stood speechless  
"Balthazar"  
they gasped and a second later Cole threw an energy ball at each of them and they burst into flames. Richard right away rushed to Andy's side, trying to wake him up... Cole checked the situation over and didn't know what to do  
"we gotta get them out of her"  
Cole said  
"okay... um... you two each grab the hand of two of them..."  
Cole ordered and the fathers did so, Andy closed the circle and shimmered them all together to their room...  
"Victor... you call the manor! Only talk to Paige! She shall come here right away!"  
Cole instructed. Victor just nodded and went for the telephone in the room. He hesitated for a second, but then dialled anyway  
"Richard... we need to pull the arrows out of them. They're poisoned... and if the wounds won't kill them... the poison will... at least Andy and Leo... it's the only thing which can kill them"  
Richard nodded and pulled the arrow out of Andy's chest, but didn't move for Leo or Darryl.  
"Don't do this again... you can't die before me again, you heard me?"  
Richard said starring at his son. He couldn't believe this was happening. Again. He had his only child just back and now he was 'leaving' again. Cole just bit his lip. He dearly felt for Richard. Seconds later Paige orbed into the room  
"what is it?"  
she asked and then saw the men down  
"oh my god... what the..."   
"darklighter... you're the only left over whitelighter"   
"what? Cole I can't heal!"  
Paige yelled at him...  
"why the heck did you call me? What shall I do here?"  
"heal"   
"god Cole, do you even listen to me? I can't"  
"you can... you just need to find the power inside of you! You are a whitelighter! You can heal!"  
"I'm only partly, Cole!"   
"okay... then don't try... but then also you will tell Prue and Piper they're dead..."  
Paige starred at him taking in deep breathes and then starred at Andy and Leo... this all depended on her... if she wouldn't make it, she would ruin everything. She walked closer to them and knelt down between Leo and Andy  
"okay... you guys need to help me here, okay?"  
she asked, her hands shaking as she grabbed for a hand of each of them. she placed Andy's over Leo and Leo's over Andy's... then grabbed both of them and tried to heal them  
"c'mon... please... please... please make it work... please"  
she begged as slowly a few tears trickled down her cheeks. She looked at them but there was nothing. Paige closed her eyes tightly  
'what use am I for, if I can't even heal the men of my sisters... the father of my niece?'  
she asked and suddenly felt her hands getting warm. She opened her eyes again, just to see glowing, warm yellow light appearing in her and they boys' hands. She smiled through her tears  
"oh god..."  
she whispered, as Leo slowly opened his eyes. Leo was only injured on his arm, not like Andy in the chest, maybe even lung or heart was injured.  
"Wha..."  
"stay down"  
Cole commanded, still waiting for Andy to make it...  
"c'mon Andy... you can't leave Prue and your daughter alone, okay? C'mon... you can't give up now! You fought so long for this damn wedding! You are not gonna die now!"  
Paige kind of yelled at him and it really seemed to have affection as Andy's wound finally closed as well. Paige just closed her eyes and breathing in relief. Andy's eyes too fluttered open  
"Prue!"  
he yelped, as he automatically sat up. Richard pulled him into a tight hug, leaving Andy puzzled... he tried to remember what happened, but the last thing on his mind was... darklighters  
"where are..."  
"ashes"  
Cole confirmed... nodding at him  
"I already thought I lost you again"  
Richard mumbled. Andy smiled a little and finally wrapped his arms around his father as well, while Leo healed Darryl and he too woke up...  
"I... gotta go again... or the other's will get suspicious"  
"yeah... but no word"  
Paige nodded her head  
"thank you"  
Andy and Leo said out of one mouth. Paige just nodded  
"always... I guess..."  
she said smiling slightly, as she still couldn't believe she really did it. She looked once more at the men, to kind of make sure, everything was okay and then orbed out again... leaving the boys for their night alone again.


	47. Late night talk

_**Together – Forever! Part 47:**  
_**Late night talk  
**

**--------------------**

Prue finally settled in her bed. It was short before twelve. She actually thought, she'd never forgive her sisters for ordering that stripper but first of all... everyone had fun and second... she tended to believe that not her sisters ordered him but Julia. Prue crawled her stomach a little and then closed her eyes... trying to calm herself enough to fall asleep. Just as she was about to drift off, she was disturbed by her ceil which started to ring. Prue sighted and rolled over. It was an unknown call. She put the phone back on her nightstand and tried to ignore it. But the phone continued to ring.   
"For fuck's sake. It's in the middle of the night!"  
Prue cursed and then finally grabbed her ceil again  
"hello?"   
"happy wedding day"  
on Prue's face curved a smiled by the sound of Andy's voice  
"you too"  
she said smiling as she laid back down on the bed  
"sooo what did you guys do tonight?"  
"can't tell and you know that"  
"it was worth a try... I hope there was nothing man-a-like"  
"nothing compared to you"  
Prue said in a proud grin  
"do I have to get that?"  
"no"  
Prue said laughing slightly  
"so you two are okay?"  
"yeah... we're laying in bed and missing daddy"  
"aww... I miss you two too"  
"there are still 13 hours... I can't believe we didn't even make it to the half"   
Prue told him and silence fell upon them  
"hey... you remember about our plans?"  
"which plans?"  
"the plans from the swing"  
"the one to elope?"  
"yeah... I could be there in a second"  
Prue grinned and shook her head. Finally it was her turn to stay straight headed  
"Andy... you know we'd regret it... we both do"  
Prue heard Andy sight  
"everything okay?"  
Prue asked gently  
"yeah... I just... can't wait... to finally have you as my wife..."  
Andy said... he didn't' want to die again, before he was married to her. Prue smiled  
"I love you too"  
she told him, Andy smiled as well   
"sooo you got everything? The rings and all?"  
Prue asked   
"yeah... we have everything... you?"  
"everything there... my sisters are angels"  
she said grinning  
"riiight... now... how about you tell me something about your dress... so I don't am too speechless"  
"Andrew Trudeau, how many time shall I still tell you, that I won't tell you anything about it?"  
"till I saw it..."  
Andy said grinning  
"well... how do you imagine it?"  
"oh now this is evil..."  
Prue grinned   
"well maybe I tell you if you are right or wrong in some tiny little details"  
"hum... okay... I... think... your dress is not really really white more like... Champaign tiny bit creamy or something..."  
Andy said and Prue just bit her lip. He was so right. He knew her too well. But on the other hand: it was obvious. His mom and Sheila wore green dresses, her sisters red ones... so the last colour missing from the flowers was slightly creamy  
"I think... you'll have a short veil... if you have one at all"   
Prue sighted. He didn't know her. The flowers were the give away. Her veil was nearly reaching down to the floor  
"hum... the dress is... sleeveless... you hate sleeves"  
Prue nodded slightly  
"but there will be such a weird shoulder thingy to hold it"  
Prue again shook her head. She enjoyed seeing how much he got right or wrong  
"the dress is... ummm... down to your feet and it looks really princess alike. Not just falling like that to the floor..."  
Prue nodded  
"... and it has tons of stitchery all over"  
Prue couldn't help but laugh. It was weird that Andy had the same account right as wrong  
"what? I got that much right?"  
"no actually... you have 3 things right... and 3 wrong..."  
"okay... I can live with that"   
Prue laughed "were you at the church one again... was everything decorated already?"  
"umm... no... I was busy with something else"  
Andy said truthfully  
"but... the flowers were only coming tomorrow... well today"  
he said grinning   
"yeah... sorry I'm just... nervous..."  
"me too...we probably should go to sleep now..."  
Prue nodded her head slightly  
"I don't want to hang up"  
"me neither... how about... we jus keep the phone next to us while we sleep"  
"that's gonna be a bill..."  
"I don't care"  
"I do... no we hang up..."  
Andy sighted  
"okay... then do so"  
"hey no... You hang up... you are my strong man... I'm only a weak innocent woman who's even pregnant!"  
Andy laughed "uh hum... you and innocent and weak? Uh hum"  
Andy told her  
"but pregnant is right!"  
Andy laughed again  
"how about... we count on three and then hang both up at the same time..."  
"sounds good"  
"okay..."  
Andy started  
"one... two... three..."  
they counted together, then Prue kissed the phone and Andy mumbled an 'I love you' before both hang up.


	48. Preparations

_**Together – Forever! Part 48:**  
_**Preparations  
**

**--------------------**

It was 12pm. It was one hour till the wedding started and Prue arrived in the little church. She was so nervous and was simply glad the girls were following her every step.  
"Now where to?"  
Julia asked  
"umm... there must be... a little door to a backroom of the chapel where we can change"  
Prue said and looked around.   
"There!"  
she announced and quickened her step  
"Piper... did we take my vows along? Do... do we... we have everything? All the dresses?"  
Prue asked panicking, her face showing sorrow  
"don't worry; we got everything except the rings and the flowers. The rings Andy has and we'll get them later and the flowers wait for us in the church... just calm down a little, sweetie"  
Julia told her and Prue nodded as she entered the little back room... everyone entered behind her and spread around. Their hair and make up was already made, as they were just coming from the beauty saloon... Prue looked around and found her flowers in a nearby vase what calmed already a bit more. Her hair was put up with creamy pearls and hair clips all over. She was so completely nervous and didn't even want to think about what could be missing  
"okay... c'mon... sit down a bit"  
Piper said forcing Prue to sit down.  
"I get you a glass of water"  
Phoebe told Prue  
"no...We have no time... we need to get ready..."  
"They're right, Prue... just calm down some more. We're first gonna get us dressed... and then it's your time... you just relax some more"  
"okay"  
Prue said and nodded a bit. She leaned back on her chair and closed her eyes, crawling her stomach a little as she felt the baby moving inside   
"you okay?"  
Paige asked gently  
"yeah... she just seems as nervous as I am..."  
Paige smiled  
"just relax a little"  
"easier said than done"

Half an hour later everyone was ready except Prue and they also heard the men rumouring inside the chapel  
"okay... I'm gonna go see if Darryl got to dress our little one right"  
Sheila said smiling as she left the back room  
"yeah... umm... Paige, Phoebe... one of you get the rings and the other looks after the flowers, to makes your everything's set inside and then get all the bouquets here... and the one with the rings makes sure the candles are in place"   
Julia instructed. Prue and Andy had planned on lighting a candle for each beloved one they had lost, Patty, Penny and Meghan. Piper would light Penny's, Phoebe Patty's and Paige Meghan's. It was all planned. The candles would be lit before Prue appeared in the church, both of the girls nodded and disappeared into the church   
"now to you"  
Julia said smiling turning to Prue. Prue just turned a bit paler, as she had to realize, this really was going to happen.

Half an hour later, everything was set. Prue was stuck in her dress. It was long and creamy, like Andy guessed. It had no sleeves but was bound tightly around her chest. It was kept very simple. No special pearls or stichery just the satin running down the crinoline. Piper had attached the pearl necklace around her neck and put Julia's earrings in its place. Julia in the meantime was kneeling before Prue to cord the boots.  
"The... the garter... where is it?"  
Julia asked  
"here... Phoebe announced and handed it to her. Julia put it up Prue's leg and then let her dress down, finally.  
"He's there, right?"  
"Yeah... he's running up and down the altar... and is just as nervous as you are..."  
"You made sure that someone watches him... so he won't come in, right?"  
"Yes... Leo watches him"  
Piper told her. Prue smiled a little  
"you girls look great" she told them  
"says the right one... you look wonderful"  
Paige answered  
"thank you honey"  
"what time is it?"  
"Ten minutes to one"  
Prue nodded slightly   
"you guy shave the rings, right?"  
"Yeah... can we see them?"  
"Sure"  
Prue said smiling and Phoebe opened the box to watch the precious rings  
"what did you carve into?"   
"together – forever"  
Prue answered smiling slightly   
"okay now... Piper you have my vow?"  
"yeah"  
"okay... each of you has a lighter?"  
"Yeah"  
all three sisters answered  
"okay... one ring to Phoebe... and one to Paige... and then get your flowers..."  
"and then we leave you alone for a few more minutes"  
Prue just nodded... all three sisters kissed Prue's cheek and then left.  
"Enjoy your last minutes"   
"yeah"  
Prue said as she swallowed. Julia, too, kissed her cheek and then left her completely alone. She took a few calming breaths and then got up, to watch herself in the mirror  
"I Hope you like it..."  
she said whispering to herself, then grabbed her flower bouquet which was full of dark red roses, creamy orchids and other greenish flower and grass things. She glanced once more into the mirror before leaving the little backroom to outside, where all the other men, except Andy, already stood. Also Richard and her dad. Victor looked at Prue amazed and went up to her to give her a tight hug  
"you look amazing"  
Prue smiled...  
"Thanks"   
then the music started to play and everybody got into place. Prue just stayed with Victor away form the door, as she didn't want Andy to see her... before her sisters and their boyfriend or husbands were at his side. Each of the sisters went down the aisle with their boyfriend or husband, lit the candles and took place, and then finally Julia and Richard went inside and took their place in the bench.  
"Time for us to go..."  
Prue nodded  
"let's get this over with"  
she whispered as she stepped with Victor into the aisle


	49. She

_**Together – Forever! Part 49:**  
_**She  
**

**--------------------**

As his mom finally sat as well, the worst seconds of Andy's live started as he waited to see a glimpse of Prue's dress. Finally he saw a tiny bit of creamy glancing around the corner and step by step she appeared in the aisle, till he saw her full appearance. she looked amazing. He was speechless. She didn't look at all the way he imagined, but still more wonderful than ever before. The flowers, thought he knew how they'd look, matched perfectly to the church, the sisters and also to Prue and her dress. He couldn't keep his eyes of Prue. Their eyes seemed to be locked form the first second on. his heartbeat fastened with every step, Prue came closer to him, with every detail he saw more of her. Finally Victor and Prue reached the altar. Victor kissed her cheek and then let go of her. Finally she stood next to him. He looked at her closely, not believing how wonderful she looked  
"you... you... I never saw you this amazing"  
he stammered. Prue smiled at him  
"you look great too"  
she told him grinning and received a tiny peck from Andy. Paige then stepped up to her and took her flowers from her. Then Phoebe and piper helped her to sit down with the dress and finally Andy was placed next to her. She looked at him with fear in her eyes. He smiled gently at her and then grabbed her hand to squeeze it. Prue smiled back at him and pecked him again. Then looked over to the three candles  
'I wished you were here'  
Prue thought, but it didn't matter anymore. It was like she would say in her vow later on... as long as my hand rests like this in yours... I don't care... she watched the priest step up to the people in the church and the ceremony started


	50. The ceremony

_**Together – Forever! Part 50:**  
_**The ceremony  
**

**--------------------**

"Dear Friends and family,  
we are gathered here at this hour to celebrate the drawing together of two lives. We have come so that Prue and Andy may be joined in marriage. We have come together to share in this day of triumph, this day of great joy! This commitment, which is based upon trust, friendship and love, shall unite, strengthen and protect them along their path of marriage, which they begin here today in the presence of these beloved family members and friends.  
Prue and Andy, today you stand here within the charmed circle of your love. But true love is not a total absorption in each other; it is, rather, looking ahead in the same direction together. This love is patient, selfless, generous, and kind. Love is by far the most important thing of all. It is the fulfilling of life. There is no difficulty that enough love will not conquer, no door that enough love will not open, no gulf that enough love will not bridge, no wall that enough love will not throw down, no error that enough love will not redeem. Through love we can come to know the beauty of unity and wholeness.  
It is said that love is the highest experience that comes to mankind. It asks that we step out beyond ourselves to enrich the life of the beloved, to reduce our selfishness, to deepen our personalities, to make life more meaningful. This joining together in marriage is not to be taken lightly, but undertaken with consideration and respect both for the beloved and for ones self.  
Prue and Andy, this love you share makes burdens lighter because you divide them, makes joys more intense because you share them, makes you stronger individually so you can reach out and become involved with life in ways you dared not risk alone.  
New challenges may arise in your life together, but you can meet them all! Love's quiet patience and tender wisdom will always prevail, for love is spirit in action, and great is its power to heal and reveal the truth.  
May the two of you through the years bear witness to a life of unconditional love based upon respect, trust, friendship and dedication. Your commitment to be united in marriage, the essence of which is the taking of another person in their entirety-as a lover, friend and companion-is therefore to be taken both with great joy and quiet reflection.  
We are gathered here in joyous thanksgiving for the love that has united Prue and Andy. We celebrate not only for them but also for ourselves, for we are inspired by their joy and delighted by their happiness and fulfilment. It brings into our midst new waves of love and fullness. We give thanks for this beautiful day, for this marvellous occasion, and for the love which is the gift that has brought them each to the other, and now touches all of us!  
Prue and Andy, as you now prepare to take your wedding vows, will you please face one another and take each other's hand."  
Prue and Andy both got up. Prue turned around and got a paper from Piper. Andy did the same and got one from Leo. Both turned back to each other and grabbed the other's hands, then looked at each other while standing right before the priest.  
"Prue... you may start"  
Prue nodded and took a deep breath before finally starting to read her vow  
"I actually only wrote this yesterday, as I never found the right words. But yesterday Piper gave me the best topic for my vow. I hope it was worth the waiting."  
Prue said grinning slightly and then looked down  
"Just look down. What do you see? Is it my hands in yours or yours in mine?"  
Prue opened her vow and then looked at Andy and threw him a smile, before biting her lip and continuing  
"Hands can resemble, can mean and can show so much."

Prue continued and then looked back down on her notes  
"I look back at all the years we spent together and I see these hands doing so much. I see my hands giving you something and also receiving something from yours. I see all the countless times we held each others hands, our hands stroking the others, caress the other, rub the other's back. I see your thumbs pushing tears..."  
Prue stopped for a second to take another calming breath  
"away from my eyes and cheeks and I see them, as they carved our initials into a tree. I see our hands, how one gives the other a small squeeze to give the other strength. I see your hands lifting my chin up, so I would have to look into your eyes, so you can tell me how much you love me."  
Prue once again bit her lip, trying to still suppress her tears. They agreed on Prue reading her vow first, so she was faster done with them  
"Today I not only want to lay my hands into yours, as I did already so many times before. Today I also want to lay May life into your hands. From today on, our hands won't be the only things, which are linked: it'll also be our lives."  
Finally a few tears prang out of her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She cleared her throat before continuing with a shivering voice.  
"Today our future is going to start, what I think is enough of a reason for me to have the question in my mind 'what HOLDS the future for us?' but I don't care, as long as my hands rest like this in yours. I see our hands doing so much more in our future. I see you kissing your hand and blowing it at me, cause u are too lazy to get up and walk back up to me to kiss me. I see our hands creating and decorating our new home. I see our hands writing little love notes, when we're not able to see each other for a few days. I see your hands, as they protectively wrap themselves around me, so I can hide from all the problems, from all the troubles of the world in them. With these hands, I will cook your daily meals... at least try to from time to time, since I don't want to poison you."  
Prue said grinning through her tears, which now freely rand own her cheeks  
"I will try to bake you and our daughter cookies with them. I see you holding our daughter tenderly with these hands, which look so large and strong, but melt to butter for our baby. I see you comforting our daughter with them. See them placing band aids on her hurts. See them ruffling her hair and brushing tears away. See you protect her with them from all the harm there possibly can be."  
Prue told him, as she saw Andy's surprised expression at the word 'daughter'  
"Today, for this special day, I see another aspect. I see a special finger. My ring finger. In only a few minutes a ring, a symbol of our love will be shining on it. It'll tell everyone who I belonged to. For eternity. And I promise you today I still will be proud to hold your hands in mine, when they're already old and wrinkly. Pinky-swear!"  
Prue finished a she sniffled and pulled her tears a little back and then received a gentle kiss of Andy, which was an attempt on calming her down.  
"Andy"  
the priest told him, nodding at him to start. Andy cleared his throat before looking deep into Prue's eyes, to find the strength he needed. Prue squeezed his hand gently and smiled at him  
"Today's our wedding day and I'm supposed to tell you now, how much I love you. I thought for weeks about this, if not even years. I couldn't find the right words. I started to do researches about this topic and I had to realize, that there's not only ONE way to show someone you love, how much you do it.  
First of all there's the simplest thing of all of them: just use another language! I found 'wo ai nei', what's Chinese, I found 'ich liebe dich', what's German and I naturally found the famous 'je t'aime'."  
Prue couldn't hold back a grin... it was funny how Andy tried to involve his powers in this.  
"Another great method to express your love is to find other expressions for 'I love you'. There's 'I adore you', 'I can't live without you', 'we are meant to be together', 'you put a spell on me'..."  
Andy said and grinned at her, as she looked at him  
"and 'you're my everything'. Wonderful words for wonderful women.  
The third way is to say it with music. There are a billion of love songs out there. And I even want to go that far, as to claim, that there's not one song on the whole world, which hasn't the topic of love somehow in it. I wanted to give a few examples and after a lot of headache I decided on those here 'I'm keeping you forever and for always. We will be together all of our days' by Shania Twain... or like it is said in 'our' song 'I've had the time of my life, no I never felt like this before. Yes is wear. It's the truth and I owe it all to you'..."  
again tears were flowing down Prue's cheeks as the memories and hormones juts caught up to her  
"or to say it with the word of police 'every breath you take. Every move you make. Every bond you break. Every step you take. I'll be watching you'. Great songs to create great memories in special times  
now last but not least there's nothing to say, but something to do. All those little things that show the other, you love them like having a candlelight dinner, kiss, carve your initials into a tree, listen to each other, have a bath or shower together, give the other nicknames, breakfast in bed... the list is a never ending story.  
I loved all four of those ways and I made resolutions to show you in all the upcoming years we have together how much I love you."  
'You better'  
Prue would have had mumbled, but the tears made her unable to speak  
"But for today, it just wasn't the right promise. The right actions. The right words. I never found them. But I found one similarity of all of them. It's only one single thing necessary to do them: a loved one by your side. I think that's the greatest way to show someone how much you love him or her: simply be there... in good and in bad times... whenever you are needed and unneeded. I'm today here to give you exactly that promise. To never leave your side again but instead be there for you and hold your hand 'forever and for always'."  
Prue's eyes were shining even thought tears were flowing down her cheeks you could clearly tell, it were tears of joy. Andy again just pecked her lips gently and tried to pull some of her tears away, then just starred into her eyes, while holding her eyes awaiting the priest's words  
"great... now repeat after me... I, Andy, take you, Prue, to be my lawful wedded wife"  
"I, Andy, take you, Prue, to be my lawful wedded wife"  
"I will love, honour, cherish and support you in good times and in bad"  
"I will love, honour, cherish and support you in good times and in bad"  
"in sickness or in health, from this day forward, as your beloved husband"  
"in sickness or in health, from this day forward, as your beloved husband"

"partner and best friend"  
"partner and best friend"  
"With all that I am, and all that our love inspires me to be"  
"With all that I am, and all that our love inspires me to be"  
"I promise you this for all of the days of our lives"  
"I promise you this for all of the days of our lives"  
the priest smiled at them and then looked at Prue  
"I, Prue, take you, Andy, to be my lawful wedded wife"  
"I, Prue, take you, Andy, to be my lawful wedded wife"  
"I will love, honour, cherish and support you in good times and in bad"  
"I will love, honour, cherish and support you in good times and in bad"  
"in sickness or in health, from this day forward, as your beloved wife"  
"in sickness or in health, from this day forward, as your beloved wife"

"partner and best friend"  
"partner and best friend"  
"With all that I am, and all that our love inspires me to be"  
"With all that I am, and all that our love inspires me to be"  
"I promise you this for all of the days of our lives"  
"I promise you this for all of the days of our lives"  
both looked more relaxed after this was through.  
"This sacred union of marriage we have just witnessed is symbolized in the exchange of wedding rings. May I have the rings please?"  
Phoebe and Paige nodded and handed the priest each one ring  
"Your rings have no beginning and they have no end. For this reason, in the long and sacred tradition of marriage, rings have come to symbolize eternal love. They have long been given to lovers by each other as tokens of faith, trust, and hope as well as a tangible sign of a promise given and kept through the days of their lives together.  
These rings are a symbol of wholeness, unity and perfection, and like a circle they represent love's endlessness and very timelessness. They are a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and receiver for each is a giver and each is a receiver."  
the priest turned to Andy  
"As you place the ring on Prue's finger please repeat after me:  
'With this ring I thee wed and encircle you with my constant love, faith and devotion.'"  
Andy grabbed the ring and took Prue's left hand into his own. He looked Prue one more time into the eyes and then repeated again  
"With this ring I thee wed and encircle you with my constant love, faith and devotion."  
then put the ring on her left ring finger and the priest turned back to Prue  
"As you place the ring on Andy's finger please repeat after me:  
'With this ring I thee wed and encircle you with my constant love, faith and devotion.'"  
Prue grabbed the ring and took Andy's left hand, then a swell, looked once more at Andy, before  
"With this ring I thee wed and encircle you with my constant love, faith and devotion."  
She as well put the ring on Andy's finger and then smiled up at him  
"You now have each given and received rings as a pledge of your love and as a symbol of your unity as husband and wife.  
Now there is no more loneliness for you, for each of you will be companion to the other. Now you are two bodies but there is only one life ahead of you.  
May you build and seek out your dreams as a team. May you find constant reward and challenge as you pursue the ongoing adventure of learning who you are and where you want to go together. May you always have a special sense of your mission in life together and may you never tire of the endless possibilities of exploring your shared existence. May your love keep fresh, alive, and growing always.  
Prue and Andy, may God always keep you close to Him and to each other, and give you joy in each new day. May He bless your journey into marriage! You have committed yourselves to each other in this joyous covenant of marriage here, today. May you become as one and lovingly fulfil the promises you have made here today."  
The couple just barely listened to the priest. They weren't able to wait for the final words anymore... for the kiss and there the last few sentences go...  
"By the authority vested in me by the State of California, I now pronounce you to be husband and wife.  
You may kiss."  
Prue and Andy smiled at each other a great smile than they ever had on their lips. As their lips met each other and Andy tugged Prue into an even tighter embrace while kissing her

**The end  
To be continued in the new year, in a new fic!**


End file.
